Phantasy Star Portable 2: Frozen Resolve
by Pnoykid
Summary: Mikey Noran Sylver, the Guardian Prodigy saved the world from the Seed . Three years later, he is now known as the mercenary Arctic Prince and hired for a job in a new found relic site but after meeting a blonde firecracker, the goddess of mystery starts giving him the pieces to find out his role in the universal saga and to solve the mystery around his ice-borne gift.
1. Universe 1: Seabed Relic Site

**Sorry for the inconvenience...but this will be the final version of my story. So either I finish this story or I drop it completely. Everyone, I present my real story project, Frozen Resolve.**

* * *

My name is Mikey Noran Sylver, 17 years old and a freelance mercenary. Dangerous job you say? Don't worry because even if I am young, I was younger when I saved the entire Gurhal System. That's right you heard me, I saved the system. Three years ago to be exact, when I was still the famous «Guardian Prodigy». How I got that title is simple, but I might as well tell you the whole story that lead up to that.

I was a thirteen year old orphan in «Parum» when things started. I was considered to be craftier then the average kid so maybe it was my reputation that got me suspected by some «Guardians» about a crime I don't know up to now. I was asked to come with them to their HQ and I complied hesitantly. Flying to the space station, I lost all my nerve when I heard them about possibly sending me to jail even though I was too young so the moment the ship opened I bolted out.

I had no idea what I was thinking back then but I kept on running until I entered the VR room and that's when I met her, Laia Martinez. She was trying to get me to go somewhere but I didn't oblige, instead I drew a saber from the training racks. She wasn't kind enough to take my action as a joke as she drew her spear. Then the fight began, of course the expected results came in.

It was a completely one sided victory in her favor and she managed to drag me into the conference room. I expected to be able to go when they declared that I was innocent but that was when Laia cut in. I still remember the words she said.

_"Headmaster Nav, I want to train this brat."_ Her demand was simple but the moment those words sunk in, I paled. In that moment I really thought that I was the unluckiest boy in the entire system. The old «Cast» agreed and that was the moment that changed my life.

The 7 months that followed could only be explained as living hell. Apparently, she didn't know the term easing up. My precious birthday was spent in the middle of the desert, running from rogues on her Speed Bike. After 7 months of training, she said that I was good to go which is weird because I heard the most take at least a year. On the day of my graduation I became the youngest student to ever finish Laia's training…but I am pretty sure there aren't that many, and earned the not so modest title «Guardian Prodigy».

On the day of my graduation was when I met my partner, the «Cast» Vivienne. She wasn't like those 'I am the superior race' kind of «Casts» instead she was curious, curious about our culture and about the heart. Her body frame consisted mostly of white with the occasional black patches and pink intricate designs on her arms and legs. Her pale skin color contrasted with her bright blue hair did I mention that she had bunny ears on her head?

Our first two months as partners were pretty hectic. We were assigned from the «Mobile Defense Force» to the «Intelligence Division» because of our involvement with the Remnant «Seed». Then we found out that Vivienne was a «Copy-Cast» of Helga, an «Illuminus» agent and she ended up taking my partner to «Rykros». I was about to get on the PPT Gate before I was stopped by other «Guardians», telling me that I had orders to stand down. I managed to stop myself from getting my dusters out and start a fight with them.

Then Vivienne managed to hack Lou unit and with the help of the «Landeel», we got her body back from Helga. Helga was using something called the 'Eye of Rykros' to open a rift in space time in order to release the «Seed». She managed to summon the ultimate form of the virus, Dark Falz. With me, Vivienne, and Lou it was a long battle but we persevered and won. Vivienne had tried sacrificing herself for the good of Gurhal but I managed to stop her and seal the eye without sacrificing anyone, but the fatigue caught up and I passed out.

I woke up a day later only to find out that my partner had been discharged. I ran to the higher ups and berated them unsuccessfully. I was suspended for my outburst and promoted to instructor. After my suspension things went by smoothly then I quit from the organization with reasons I would rather not say. Then I became a freelance mercenary living in Parum for 2 years and recently I got hired for a job at the relic site that had a decent pay.

Who would have thought that I would die because of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I let out a big yawn as I walked into the room, people could be seen walking around doing their own business. Damn my coffee machine for breaking when I needed it the most. Just when I pull out an all nighter talking to someone is when you decided to not work. I am tempted to use a «Sol-Atomizer» to wake myself up but that's meant to be used for unconscious people not groggy ones. Where are they? I am not in the mood to wait.

Then my visiphone began to ring. I take it out of my pocket and press the glowing button, soon a holographic screen came up which showed a grown «Newman» with perfectly groomed black hair. Now wasn't the time for exchanging pleasantries in my opinion.

"Where are you? You better get here quick cause I stayed up late and I haven't had any coffee so you either get over here or I walk and get some sleep." I threatened him. Normally the client would be the one to do the threatening, but the case is different for me. I can see him panic.

"We won't be able to get there but you are to do your job as planned." You son of a bitch, first you tell me to get here early and now you tell me that you aren't coming over here? The raid doesn't start in 3 hours you psycho! Fine…but you aren't getting away that easy.

"150,000 for causing me trouble." I demand. I am talking about the pay, the original pay was 40,000 meseta only but now I am asking him to raise it. I was awarded with the sight of him stumbling on his chair.

"That's about four times! 60,000" He haggled.

"140,000"

"80,000"

"135,000"

"90,000"

"120,000 or I walk away." I stated my final offer. Take it or leave it, cause I ain't going lower than that. I might seem unreasonable but only because I am a bit sleep deprived. You won't like me when I am cranky. I heard the man release a growl before agreeing to my offer. My mission is just a simple exploration to the bottom while trying to find or possibly steal some technology. I didn't say my job is always clean but if the pay is good enough, I'll take on Dark Falz again.

"You're a pretty good haggler." A voice behind me sounded. I turn my head and see a slim «Cast», his body was mainly black with the occasional brown patched. His visor was shaped as a V with two eyes representing his eyes.

"You need to be if you want to be successful." I explained. I learned that I should get as much meseta as possible in these requests.

"Yeah, you look like a mercenary." He gestured to me. I am wearing a dark blue collared jacket that was almost black with a light gray long sleeved undershirt and a pair of black cargo pants with a pair of grey boots trimmed black. "Any company?" I shook my head for a no.

"I don't want to join any just yet, I don't want companies to start gloating once they hire me." I answered somewhat harshly but honestly.

"I thought you looked familiar, you're the «Arctic Prince» aren't you?" I resisted rolling my eyes once I heard my mercenary moniker.

"Yeah I am, but I am not as good as they say." I am pretty sure he just thinks I am being modest instead of being honest. I heard that they said that I can freeze an 800 meter wide area without breaking a sweat when in truth I could barely freeze something without getting drained. Damn rumors.

"You look surprisingly young, although they did call you a bishie." He continued and I felt vein in my forehead throb. Sure I look like a bishie but no need to point it out. "Of course I shouldn't be surprised, this place is bound to draw out the best." He droned out. I let out a small chuckle at how oblivious he is.

"The group raid won't start in 3 hours so we've still got time to wait for the other best people." I chuckled out. The group raid I am talking about is more of a voluntary group plan where most of the people go in at once, now this can either be good or bad. Good cause you can feel more secure or bad because some might steal from you or competition will rise.

"Can we just go home already!?" A voice rung out from within the crowd. I turn my head to the source of the voice and found a blonde pony tailed girl wearing an opened pink jacket above a brown shirt with a yellow tie along with a pair of pink headphones around her neck, a brown skirt and pink boots reaching all the way to her knees adorned her lower body. She was arguing with a brown haired beast that really needed to trim his hair and was wearing a pink cloak with a blue insignia on the back.

"This is no place for children, and I wager she's no mercenary." The «Cast» commented and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the statement. "What's so funny?"

"Your comment." I answered before continuing. " You say that but me and that girl seems like we're in the same age bracket." The guy couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own. As a mercenary not only do you get to legally kick ass but you're also able to make friends with the same profession quickly.

"This is a relic site! A relic site do you hear me!" The girl continued to whine, I wanted to ignore her but her voice is so loud that it echoed in the room. "Come on you can't make me stay here!" Sheesh, learn to get a babysitter, I am not the only one that's getting annoyed you know.

"Feh, remind me why I pay you." The man grunted out. I stand corrected, she's an employee and a fragile looking one at that. The girl tried to say something but cut herself off.

"Look it's safe here, I'll find you some work to do so stay put." The man continued before walking off, the girl wanted to follow but stopped herself again. Seriously, they remind me of the time I first trained with Laia. Enough about those two, this «Cast» seems like a good guy.

"You plan on joining the raid?" I asked him but before he could answer an intense pain suddenly burst into my head. I felt myself go down on one knee as I clutched my throbbing head in an attempt to relieve it. Gaaaah! It hurts so much! Why is this happening? I can feel sweat pour from my forehead and into my hand.

"You oka-" The «Cast» wasn't able to finish the sentence as the safe room rumbled. I heard some people say that the doors are closing.

"We need to get out now! The doors are closing!" The «Cast» warned me as he tried to pull me up. I can't stand up with this headache! But I can't let him get trapped here!

"Go!" I shout over to him.

"Bu-"

"GO!" I shout one last time before I see the black and brown blur in my peripheral vision run to the closing doors. The pain then starts to subside a little, enough for me to get up to my feet and just in time to see a pink blur run towards the closing door. I noticed that my vision had blurred a bit and is starting to clear. The pink blur was Miss I-complain.

Looking around I fail to see other people in the room. Looks like we're the only ones that got trapped here…get your mind out of the damn gutter Mikey. A slam against something metal interrupted my thoughts. I turn around and see the blonde girl slamming her fists against the blast doors

"Open up! I know all of you can hear me!" She shouted as she continued banging on the door, the sound continuously reverberating in the room and chipping my patience bit by bit.

"Be quiet will you!" I snapped loudly before the banging came to an abrupt stop. The girl looked horrified when I turned around, Great… just great. I walk over to the door and position myself beside her before I knocked on the blast doors with my knuckles. Experience thought me how to test out walls and doors to find out how sturdy they are and this blast door isn't a joke.

"Not even an SUV-Weapon can breach this monstrosity." I stated, noticing the blonde's shoulders slump further. "And no one is in control of this door." I continued before turning around. That blast door isn't going to give in even if I use my ability, given that I can figure out how to do a physical attack using it. I dig in my pockets and pull out a pair of black gloves with silver trims on the wrist. My Nanotransitter is attached on the back palm of the glove which allows me to access my «Action Pallet».

"Where do you think you're going!?" The girl demanded causing me to release another sigh. Will you kindly shut up! Normally I would be a bit more patient if it wasn't for the fact that I am trapped in fucking water oriented relic site and I am sleep deprived.

"You can stay here if you want but I am going in deeper, this place is going to be a patrol route for straterias pretty soon." I answered her while fighting back a yawn. I will a holographic screen to appear in front of me. Good, my equipment consists of my dual handguns, machine gun, a saber, dusters, a spear, and an axe I forgot to remove…dang it!

"Are you crazy!? Who knows what could be down there."

"An exit." I reply almost immediately.

"Wha?" She answers, and sounds like she's dumbfounded.

"These relic sites have two ways in and out since our ancestors wanted a way of escaping if they were ever being pursuit." I explain automatically, my old bookworm self surfacing a bit. I talked from both books and experience since I went to relic sites quite a few times in my career.

"I should have bailed with Chelsea when I had the chance." She sighed out loud. It's too late for regrets now. I close the holographic screen in front of me and turn my head towards her.

"What's your load out?" I asked, I saw her open a holographic screen in front of her.

"I have a saber, a handgun, and my staff." She reported, only three weapons. I hope she knows how to use them…then again she was whining a few minutes ago. There goes my hope.

"How about a «Shield-weave»?" I asked further, I can see her fidget at the edge of my vision. Not a good sign.

"I have it…" Oh good "but it broke when I fell down a few minutes ago." You have got to be kidding me. She's basically a defenseless «Rappy» here…which is appropriate for her blonde hair. I let my palm meet my forehead lightly before giving off a sigh. I might not be thinking straight since this is a stupid idea.

_**"I know what you're thinking, don't do it."**_ A voice sounded in my head. I am pretty sure I can take a few hits, I am not the strongest guy in the world but I can take a few scratches but I doubt she can. Making up my mind, I took a rectangular chip from my wrist. The chip emitted a dull green glow, as I took her hand and placed it in her palm.

"Take my «Shield-weave», it isn't the best in the world but it's good enough." I explain. She seemed thankful but also concerned.

"Don't you need this?" She asked.

"It helps but it won't matter if they can't touch me." I explain smugly. I am confident that I can dodge most attacks that come my way…actually I have to if I want to live. I always preferred speed over brute force anyway.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" I shook my head for a no. "Me neither…" She continued. I just remember talking to that «Cast» before things went crazy, I remember people shouting and panicking. I wonder why it was only the both of us that got attacked by that insane headache.

I looked up to the light and scratched my jet black hair in the progress. This place is called the Seabed Relic site, most relic sites would already be emptied but this place was recently found a few weeks ago. So further in is uncharted territory and no doubt home to a few creatures.

"I don't think I've caught your name…" The girl tells me. That's right…I haven't gotten your name either.

"I am Mikey, Mikey Noran Sylver." I answer.

"Never would have guessed, I am Emilia Perc-" She suddenly stopped, I turn my head and see the girl, Emilia with her mouth agape

"Yo…You're the… «Arctic Prince»…" She stuttered out…how famous has my moniker gotten? Oh wait…I was published in that magazine «Gurhal Monthly» twice, both as the «Arctic Prince» and the «Guardian Prodigy». Although they said that the «Arctic Prince» is friends with the famous savior of Gurhal.

"Yeah I am..." I answer weakly, afraid of what might happen next. She suddenly rushed in front of me and barraged me with questions.

"Do you know the «Guardian Prodigy»? Are you his twin? People have been saying the both of you look so much alike. What's his name? Is it true that you can freeze anything? Your definitely a bishie, have you worn any girl clothes? How do you look wearing them? Are you –Mph!" She said in quick succession before I clamped her mouth shut with my hand.

"Will you be quiet!? This isn't the time for interrogation, if you haven't noticed we're still trapped in a relic site!" I shout angrily. Her scarlet eyes seem to soften as she realized how close my face is to her and I can see her cheeks get a tinge of pink. I released a sigh as I realized that none of my words made any sense to her seeing as how she's in a trance. I slowly let go of her mouth.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" She nodded "Good, now we need to head in deeper if we want to find a way out of here." I tell her before a flash of white engulfed my hand and disappeared as quick as it came, revealing a cutlass shaped black and silver metal. At the tip of the hilt were the letters G.R.M, the name of the weapon's producer. This is a «Rapier» model saber I got from my friend, Hyuga.

A flash of light enveloped both of her hands and revealed the mass produced saber and handgun. Beginner equipment…this is going to be tough. I notice thin amounts of photon envelope her small body before becoming truly invisible, I see that she used my «Shield-weave». I turn around and signal her to follow me as I walk in deeper into the relic site.

Something was nagging in my head…telling me to look after her, it wasn't a voice. It was a feeling…a feeling of protectiveness. Like I want to protect her…I thought that I already got rid of this stupid habit of mine when I left that place. So why do I want to prioritize her safety over my goddamn own? Looking back, I sneak a glance at her scarlet eyes before something weird happened, it flashed a different color…

Yellow?

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


	2. Universe 1: Bang Bang!

**Damn this is late! My update time will be DRASTICALLY reduced after next week. The dreaded Junior school year starts. T_T Save me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As we walked further in the relic site, I tried my best not to think about what happened a few minutes ago. Why did her eyes suddenly flash yellow? I shook my head in an attempt to get it out of my head. No time to think about it, I need to focus on getting us out of here. Looking around, I finally realized how beautiful this place is.

The relic site seems to run on water instead of the usual A-photon generators. Water could be seen being sucked up by see through pipes above our heads while some cascaded down on the walls. The metal floor we were walking on wasn't connected to the wall, instead they stopped a few feet off and allowing the water to run through the gap.

Too bad this place is infested with creatures. This would have been a peaceful paradise if it weren't for them. I went ahead in the next room and once I saw no threat, I signaled Emilia to follow suite. Not wanting to spend more time, We dashed to the next door but as I pressed the terminal a beep resounded.

"Tsk, Locked…" I muttered before I pressed a button on the base of my saber, a flash a green light emitted from the hilt and instantly solidified and forming a sharp blade of green light. I might as well bust it open with my saber seeing as how I have no clue how to hack something like this. I reared by saber back but before I could thrust it.

"Wait!" Emilia shouted over, stopping me before I could destroy the terminal and something shoves me away from the machine. I turn my head and see Emilia with her saber gone and her hand dancing over a holographic keyboard with a screen in front of her. She knows how to hack these things? I consider myself smart but I never tried hacking…probably not the best decision with my line of work. I deactivate my saber, the photon blade shrunk and retracted back.

_**"It seems she does have some uses…"**_ I felt a vein in my forehead tick as I heard that voice in my head. Why are you so cold towards others? _**"No I am not…I am just cold to dead weight"**_ Oh shut up, it's not like you helped me when I had that migraine….See! A sound snapped me from my conversation and I look towards the now opened blast door with a grinning Emilia in front of the terminal.

"Definitely better than my idea." I shrugged. I need to learn how to hack those terminals if I want to be more successful. We continued to walk through the hall, our footsteps resounding in the seemingly empty site. I could only feel my anxiousness increase as I tightened the grip on my saber. I feel like we're going to encounter something soon. Walking out of the hall and into a room I was greeted with the sight of green scaled creature, with the upper body similar to a shark except for the 6 yellow eyes and the fact that it was bipedal and a pair of bladed arms.

It was standing there, staring at us with its mouth foaming. I can feel Emilia hide behind me and clench my jacket. I activate my saber once more, the blade of green photons coming into existence. I gripped the saber in my right hand harder.

"Emilia, let go of my jacket and stay here." I tell her before I felt her grip let go. Should I play with this or dispose it quickly? Meh, we need to get out of here anyway. I gripped my saber one more time, a habit more than anything, before dashing forward. The creature followed my example and charged in as well, with its bladed arms extended to its sides.

The creatures leapt while raising its arms for a downward strike. I push myself to the side, the blades hit the metal floor with a clank. Too easy, I taunted in my head before dashing again and thrust my saber forward. The green blade went through the shark's side and out the other. Game, set, match; I thought before pulling my saber out and allowing the beast to fall with a thud.

I look to the side and gesture Emilia to follow, paying no mind to the dead altered beast. Emilia started doing her magic on the terminal while I stood behind her before a sudden jolt of pain on my right shoulder caused me to wince quietly. Dang it! Why now? Out of all the times you could have acted up in the past, why now? The Holy Light must really hate me right now. (AN: No I don't!)

I was interrupted by the sound of the blast door opening behind me before a pink and yellow blur ran past me while hearing Emilia shout "Run!" I turn my head and see the blast door open, and the other room was filled with these small green creatures with small hind legs and a somewhat yellowish underbelly. «Badiras», and a whole lot of them. Normally this would be a relatively easy, but when I consider the fact that I can't use my dominant hand properly (right). This is a complete suicide if I fight these guys head on.

The Holy Light really hates me but I think it forgot one thing about me. One of the ankle biters seem to realize that I am here and let out an incoherent sound. The others raised their heads towards me, their yellow eyes gleaming. I responded by raising my left hand, allowing a faint blue glow to envelope the open palm. The familiar cold winds raged around me as the little fuckers charged through the doorway with the intent to eat me alive.

"_**Freeze**__"_ I spoke softly before the wind around me was directed towards the charging rascals. The area in front of me had a very noticeable change in temperature. The metallic floor is covered with a sheet of ice while the «Badiras» were frozen in their respective caskets of ice. I noticed that my breath had become visual, showing up as puffs of white. I clench my hand, turning it into a fist as the caskets of ice shattered and the creatures they contained fell down unconscious or dead.

I lower my hand and feel my eyes change from blue to yellow once again before I felt myself get heavier. My breath became ragged and desperate as I fell on one knee and desperately tried to regain my breath. My heart pounded in my chest and my head throbbed while my entire body shook. Sweat dripped down my face as my vision began to blur.

_**"Mikey, don't faint now…" **_ The voice in my head sounded as cold wind blasted me in the face. She's right, I don't have time to pass out now. It took me a minute to control my erratic breathing and another one to regain the strength to stand up while using my saber as leverage. I felt something sneak its way around my left arm, I turn and see Emilia with my arm behind her head and giving me support.

"I guess those rumors were true huh?" She joked. The way she was supporting me was kind of awkward since I was taller than her by about 2 inches. She turns her head and gave me a warm smile but not before her eyes flashed yellow once again and a different voice entered my mind.

_**"Protect her, like how you wanted to protect me." **_I shook my head quickly. Now I am starting to hear things, this relic site is screwing with my head. I lift my arm off of her and stand on my own two feet.

"I am fine." I assured her before wiping my forehead with my glove. Doing those things really tire me to the verge of passing out, at least I managed to avoid the fate the Holy Light tried to tie me with (AN: I knew you could survive that! So don't insult me or I'll send Maya in with a dress!). A sudden shiver went up my spine.

* * *

"Emilia, do you know how to use that?" I gesture to her handgun. I notice her visibly tense up to my question. It's been bugging me ever since she revealed the handgun, then I finally realized that she's a bit inexperienced with the weapon seeing as how she has her finger on the trigger the entire time.

"No…I may be armed but I have never used this weapon before, I only know basic «Technics»." She answered shyly. I let out a sigh as I heard her answer, at least she knows «Technics»…question is how powerful they are but I should focus on her handgun.

"Emilia, come over here." I call her over and she stiffly walks towards me. I look over to the storage cubes in the corner and tell her to shoot one of them. She positions herself, both of her hands on equal sides of the handgun's stock, her torso was stiff straight and her arms weren't fully extended while one of her eyes were closed. I position myself behind her and place my head on her shoulder with my hands guiding her. I hear a cute eep come from the blonde as I placed my hands over hers.

"Straighten your arms, lean forward slightly, place your non dominant hand to the bottom of the stock to help straighten it, and don't close your eye if you don't want to be disoriented." I instructed her but when I noticed that she wasn't making any adjustments I check on her face only to see it bright red. I gave out a mental sigh before I adjusted her stance for her. Once she was in the correct stance, I lean away from her and that seemed to wake her up. "Now shoot."

***Bang * *Shatter***

A green bolt came out of the handgun's barrel and pierced one of the boxes, making the target explode. Emilia's face took on an expression of joy as she lowered her handgun and turned to me.

"Nice job, that's all I can teach you for now since we're in a hurry." I can teach her the more advanced parts later but right now we need to get out of this site. My left hand glows a bright white before dispersing and revealing a handgun with an overly long blue barrel with a silver revolver cartridge located on top of the stock and trigger, my strongest handgun, «B'duki Boa». I raise the big handgun with ease and pull the trigger

***Bang**Bang* *Shatter**Shatter***

The two remaining boxes shattered as the blue bolts of photons struck through them.

"Show off." Emilia grunted causing me to snicker. Laia told me that I should fix my habit of showing off but why would I? I like seeing my opponent's reaction when they see my trick shots and besides, I take pride in my marksmanship, too proud according to Laia but proud nonetheless. A growl breaks me out of my thoughts and both of us turn around to see 4 «Evil Sharks», blocking the doorway leading deeper. I can see Emilia get scared while I quickly hid my saber in my photon storage before a flash of light enveloped my hand and revealing a small black ball.

"Surprise…" I whispered lowly before throwing the item. It bounced on the metal ground before rolling towards them. The sharks observed the ball curiously before it sent out a big electric shock. I was rewarded with the sight of four green scaled creatures having muscle spasms, locking them in place. I quickly draw my handgun and fire 4 consecutive shots, followed by four resounding thuds. The sharks lay face down, with holes in their foreheads. Shock traps and a handgun; a very deadly combination.

I am almost tempted to act like one of those old western cowboys I read about, you know where they blow out the smoke coming out of the gun and say 'headshot'. I lower my handgun and look over to Emilia and I was greeted with a look of awe, why are you looking at me like that?

"You really are a mercenary." She gushed out. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before taking on a serious tone.

"Did you think that I was all bark no bite?" I scoffed.

"As expected of the «Arctic Prince»…" She mumbled softly but it still reached my ear. I felt a vein tick on the side of my head. It's a good thing there isn't any pictures of the «Guardian Prodigy» in the media since I haven't changed what I look like. I am still wondering how everyone would react when they find out that the second savior of Gurhal is indeed me. I remember hearing about some fans of the «Guardian Prodigy» fighting against some fans of the «Arctic Prince» in an argument of who is better.

"Any mercenary can do that, including you." I pointed out sternly. I can see her cheek get a tinge of red from embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Technically I am but this fighting stuff isn't for me." She reasoned shyly. A mercenary that doesn't know how to fight? That's like saying Dain finally threw his rabbit, Eike, away or like saying Kotone finally learned how to be content with eating just ONE boxed lunch without looking for more.

"Not that my boss cares, he would have been willing to drag me here in my sleep wear if I had overslept. He thinks I am too lazy to get on my own two feet, I mean who does he think he is? You're with me on this right?" She ranted in anger. I resisted the urge of palming my face.

"He's your boss, what do you expect him to do? Do your work?" I answer irritably.

"Oh sure take his side." She huffed out and I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for her. I tried to say something but she decided to talk again. "No, it's okay I am used to it." I gave out a sigh, she reminds so much of how I used to treat Vivienne. "He tried telling me the Seed is gone, the relic site is safe. Koltova Feces!" She continued.

"Come to think of it, has any relic site gone active when the Seed vanished? Maybe some have, I suppose but it's kind of hard to say for sure. I read that relic sites react to elementary particles emitted by the Seed but the Seed is gone and I doubt that they can cause the disruption in the magnetic field so why did this relic site go active?" She pondered out loud. Smart girl, knows her facts…kinda like me when I was still I graduated from Laia's tutelage. It helped being a silent bookworm when I was training with Laia seeing as how she drilled the lessons into your head.

"You never know, I mean we thought that the Seed was gone a hundred years ago until they showed up again three years ago with the help of the «Illuminus», hence the Remnant Seed incident where I managed to seal the rif-" I literally clamped my mouth shut to refrain myself from talking. Such a big fucking slip up! The cogs in my head immediately went into overdrive as I tried to think of a way to cover up my mistake.

"You?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow. Calm down Mikey, just calm down and think.

"I meant the «Guardian Prodigy», he managed to seal the rift in space time to prevent the Seed from coming over to Gurhal again." I corrected, I felt proud that I didn't stutter while explaining.

"How do you know that he sealed something?" She pointed out suspiciously. Shit! Um…Ummm…

"He told me about it personally, me and him are pretty good friends." I reasoned hastily but before she can continue.

"Aargh!" A shout cuts our conversation short. We looked at each other for less than a millisecond before we bolted to down to the next room. The next room was closed but when I pressed the terminal.

***Access Denied***

"Dang it! Emilia!" I shout over and she immediately goes to work. He fingers were in a frenzy on top of the terminal, not wanting to wait any longer I slam into the blast door as if it would help it get open quicker.

"No! Get away!" The voice shouted before gunshots rang out from the other side. I turned to Emilia who was looking at the terminal with determination but I could see that she was having a difficult time. We have no time for this! I turn to the door and notice that it was a different kind of blast door that lead outside.

***Access Denied***

No more waiting!

"Emilia stand back!" I warn her loudly. She slammed her hands on the terminal and I could see some tears drop on the surface of the terminal. This is no time for drama damn it! I pull her away from the terminal forcefully, I can see her land on her ass on the metal floor. I raised my left hand and the familiar blue glow became present. Cold winds once again raged around my being as I felt my eyes change color.

_**"**__**Freeze**__**" **_I casted, not bothering to lower my voice. The freezing winds once again shot forward, dropping the temperature of the area in front of me cracks of ice seeped it's way to the door.

"Graaaah!" A pained scream reverberated from the room as I stored my handgun before a big glow of white appeared on my left hand as I held it in two hands. Once the light died down it revealed a metal machine with an elongated loop acting as a handle. The other end curved upwards with two massive rings attached to it. The massive rings started vibrating before releasing green photons and solidifying it to a curved blade, this is an «Ank Barde» model axe.

The weight of the weapon dawned on my body as I felt my knees tremble. I stood my ground before shifting my weight to my front and lifting the axe.

***CRASH***

I swung my axe downward against the door and sent the metallic piece flying. I immediately hid the axe and looked up, I felt my eyes widen like saucers while I heard Emilia behind me release a gasp. In front of us stood bodies of «Evil Sharks» on the ground and two men.

One with a saber through his stomach and coming out of his back, the other was holding the aforementioned weapon. As the situation sunk in I gritted my teeth and equipped my «Rapier» model saber. I tightened my grip on the black handle as the murderer finally noticed us and pulled his saber out of the guy's stomach. The guy fell with a resounding thud, before looking up towards me and desperately holding out his hand.

"He…Help meeeeee-" He wheezed out before dying off completely. The murderer had brown skin, dirty blonde hair that dropped down to his face. I activated my saber, the green blade coming to life. He looked at me impassively but when his eyes wandered to the person behind me, the glint in his eyes infuriated me even more. The man held out his hand towards Emilia.

"Come over here, honey…I'll make sure to keep you nice and safe." The man slurred out. I can feel my blood boil as I saw the maniac lick his lips and memories of that time resurfaced.

_"You're certainly a pretty innocent boy…let's see if we can change that." A green haired woman said seductively as she traced my jawline. I struggled desperately with the cuffs binding my wrists and ankles together. Her lips mere inches away from my own and I could feel my eyes wet from unshed tears._

_ "Please….no"_

I restrained myself by clenching my free hand, if it wasn't for my gloves I am pretty sure I would be bleeding right now.

"Why are you scared? Is that bastard scaring you? Do you want me to kill him? I'll do anything for you." I turn my head towards Emilia and see that she had taken a step back, her eyes were glistening with tears as her hands covered her mouth. I flicked a switch on the handle of my saber before the blade pulsed, thickening it to the extent that it had a dull edge. I can't tell Emilia to run back to the other room, it's too dangerous. I look back to the murderer as he intently eyed my blonde acquaintance, he licked his lips one more time then I snapped.

I let out a scream of anger as I dashed forward, my right hand in front of me while my saber was reared back.

***Br-zzt***

I swung my saber downward and the man blocked it with his own weapon. For a second it seemed even before he threw me off of him and continued to swing towards me. I weaved through his attacks, avoiding rather than blocking. His attacks held too much force to block but it also held no techniques. His attacks ran on the sole purpose of trying to hit me and sever whatever he hits just to get to the girl behind me. A wide swing towards my neck causes me to duck under, leaving him open as I struck his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him stumble back. He tried to catch his breath but I never gave him the chance as I stood up and used my swept his feet with my own, causing him to fall down.

The man tried to get up before I stomped my foot against his chest, knocking the wind out of him yet again as anger filled my mind.

"Death to those who lust after strangers." I mutter darkly before I increased the force on my foot. A faint glow of blue became present around my foot as I felt my eyes turn blue once more.

_**"**__**Frostbite**__**"**_ I cast hollowly as the murderer screamed in anguish. All scum like you deserve to die, you'll rot in the depths of hell. The anguish screams stopped and I noticed that the guy had loset consciousness from the pain. I could still feel his heartbeat on my foot and I continued to press it against him, until a pair of arms wrapped itself around me.

**"That is enough, you do not need to kill anymore"** The moment I heard that voice, my body relaxed before losing strength. The fatigue of using my ability twice finally caught up to me and my world started to dim.

**"Rest your body"** I followed wordlessly as my world went black.

* * *

**Author's note: My junior school year starts next week so it's time for me to start studying (more like forced to study). Which means less time on the inside, more time outside, and less time talking, more time doing. Ugh...I just hope I can sneak the laptop away muahahaha.**


	3. Universe 1: Flashback City

******Last update before school starts! and I quote Mikey: Oh Holy light, please have mercy on my soul.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Why are we going to the Sun Kingdom again?" Out of the darkness a young man's voice echoed in my head, he sounded impatient._

_ "It is crucial for the negotiation of peace and to ensure the safety of our kingdom." An old woman's voice answered calmly before another voice spoke._

_ "Do not be impatient brother, we are almost there." It sounded like a young woman, around the same age as the man I think. I could hear the young man scoff before the sounds died down._

**"Wake up!"** A familiar voice boomed in my head and my eyes fluttered open. My eyes took some time to adjust, I saw a yellow and pink blur over my head. Until my eyes fully adjusted to see a blonde girl wearing a pink blouse, her scarlet eyes held worry in them…Who are you again? Oh right, Emilia. I raised myself up only to be pushed down again by a gold blur. I look down only to see Emilia with her head buried into my chest.

"You had me worried…when I woke up…I saw you on the ground, not moving." She sobbed into my chest. Wait…sobbed? "I…I thought that….you were." I cut her off by placing a hand on her head.

"I am alright, don't worry." I was surprised at how softly I spoke, maybe it's because she reminds me so much of Lumia that I am acting this way.

_"You idiot!"_ _A girl with brown hair reaching below her shoulders shouted before crashing into my shoulder. I stood there for a moment in shock before I relaxed and allowed myself to embrace her, my hands going around her back while hers held me tighter, I felt my shoulder starting to get wet as she cried._

_ "You didn't…have to go…alone! I could have…helped! I was so wo…worried."_ _She sobbed into my shoulder. I had to leave early because I didn't want her to follow me to «Raffon Meadows», she might be good but she's still a student in my tutelage and I don't want her getting hurt. She looked up from my shoulder, her blue teary eyes looking at my face before her hand reached out to touch the bandage on the side of my head. She immediately retracted her hand when I flinched._

_ An obviously fake cough from behind caused us to look, revealing a beautiful blonde «Newman», with her hair reaching all the way to the middle of her back and causing both of us to jolt away from each other, blushing like mad. I noticed the mischievous look present in her face before she turned around and walked away._

"Emilia, please get off…we need to get out of here." I whispered soothingly before she looked up and nodded, her scarlet eyes still wet with tears. She's just as cute as Lumia…Urk! What am I thinking!? She stood up still slightly shaking while I stood up without much difficulty. I turn my head to the closed door beside us before turning to the room we were in, it was a different one compared to the room before we met the-

The murderer!

"Emilia, do you know what happened? Where's the bastard?" I asked heatedly before looking around the room, wary for the crazy maniac. The only response I got from her is when she shook her head.

"I don't know, I just woke up too…but I am guessing he's in the other room." She answered as she looked at the door, I saw a bit of fear in her eyes before she looked at me with an expression saying 'don't open it, please'. I nodded in agreement before an unladylike sound came from the blonde's stomach allowing her cheeks to glow a light shade of pink from embarrassment.

"What kind of altered beast was that?" I joked, stifling a chuckle in the process. She decided to send a glare my way but with her red cheeks, it just served to make her look more adorable. I held out my hand in front of me before a white flash of light appeared on the palm of my hand then disappeared instantly to reveal a small silver box which gleamed in the light.

"What's that?" She gestured to the item in my hand. I let out a small smile before turning it around and opened it for her to see. Inside was 4 neatly packed triangular sandwiches. I pick one up and offer it to her to which she accepts before sitting down.

"Itadakimasu!" I exclaim out of habit before taking a bite at the sandwich I picked. An barrage of mixed flavors soon assaulted my taste buds. The creamy texture of my homemade mayonnaise along with the seasoned «Koltova» meat sent an incredible sensation in my mouth. I silently savored the snack but Emilia on the other hand couldn't help it and released a moan of delight.

"This is….sooo delicious" She gushed out and I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. The others usually have the same expression when they eat something I made. I am not that in to cooking but I just experiment here and there when I am not doing anything, 2 out of 7 experiments I do are decent or delicious while the remaining are failures. I sometimes give some to friends in which they graciously accept. I look over to Emilia and see her oblivious to the world as she savored her sandwich.

_"I didn't know you can cook this well!" The brunette exclaimed in delight as she continued to eat the «De Ragan» stew. I let a small smile escape my lips, this was her reward for finally finishing her training with me which lasted for 5 months. It doesn't mean she's a full pledged «Guardian». She still has to continue her training with another trainer, I was supposed to teach her as much as I can for five months before she goes to her real trainer, a guy named Dain._

_ "I can write a book about stuff you don't know about me, Lumia." I chided playfully before I bopped her on the head with a ladle. She didn't show any kind of reaction as she continued to focus all her attention to the food. If Lumia acts like this while eating my food, I wonder how that Kotone girl would react._

"Mikey?" Emilia's voice broke me out of my memories before I noticed that she had a luminescent blush present on her cheeks. Oh…I must have been staring at her when I was reminiscing. "You were staring…" She muttered shyly while lifting her gaze away from me and twiddling her thumbs… making that gesture is off limits!

"Sorry, I was just thinking."I apologized to her before finishing my snack and standing up.

"By the way, how did you get your title anyway?" Emilia asked curiously allowing to give out a sigh of relief. Good, she isn't one of those obsessed fan girls that keeps up with my life on every second.

"It was when I visited the «Communion », only to be sent to clear out rampaging beasts with 3 other mercenaries. It was a simple enough job until a «Dimmagolus» decided to get into the picture"

_"Orya!" A large man shouted as he brought his sword down on brown creature which was riddled with glowing blue lines. The attack cleanly cleaved the creature in two, a bit brutal but at least its dead. The large man had messy brown hair and a dark skin color because of him always being in the desert. He was Molah, a «Beast» mercenary. "Man this is fun!" The man exclaimed before laughing whole heartedly, I rolled my eyes before I pointed my handgun to my left and pulled the trigger two times._

_ Two «Koltova-like» creatures with brown skin and blue green orbs in its body, slid on their backs past me with a hole, smoking in their foreheads. This is way too easy…why did they have to send in 4 veterans to do this when they could have just hired less costly mercenaries._

_ "Oh shit…" Another human cursed. The human was almost as tall as the «Beast» except by an inch or so, he had jet black hair but was combed up unlike my shaggy style. Another figure stood beside him, a «Cast» with a red and crimson body, her face was human-like, blue eyes and dark orange hair tied up in short ponytail. She was holding a yellow photon shotgun in her hands. They were Vio and Mikra, two more veteran mercenaries._

_ "What's wrong with you two? Looks like you guys saw a ghost." I sounded before me and Molah walked towards them, to look at what they were gawking at. The sight that greeted us sent shivers up my spine._

_ Creatures or «Lungas» to be specific, littered the clearing all of them dead as well as some trees that were knocked over. Shit…there's only one creature that loves eating those._

_***Roaaaaar***_

_A roar from above caused us to raise our heads. A gigantic brown demon flapped its wings as it stared down at us before slamming into the forest floor, knocking up a storm of dust. It was a big, brown, winged creature, its hands were enormous which was perfect for picking up giant rocks. It had spikes protruding from its shoulders and on his back to intimidate. So this is why Karen told me to be careful…I thought she was just being nice._

_ Fuck you Rutsu. Fuck you and your scheming ways._

_ "Does anyone have any rifles!?" Vio, our acting leader asked loudly. I turned to Mikra who materialized a weak «Shooter» model rifle. Is that all?_

_ "It's better than nothing! Mikra stay far away as possible and take out its wings when it flies." Vio barked before Mikra nodded. I turned to Mikra and kept a stoic face on while I placed my handgun on the magnet in my belt._

_ "Think I can borrow your shotgun?" I asked calmly as I held out my hand. She threw the two handed weapon towards me and I caught it by the pump, on closer inspection it was an illegal «Shigga Bigul» model. This was banned from production, allowing it only to be obtained through illegal means, because of the fact that it had an unstable reactor which is prone to jamming and possibly exploding. I am gonna have to take that chance._

_ "Scatter!" Vio shouted and in the next moment everyone had bolted to different directions. I notice a shrinking shadow loom over and I turn my head, only to see the moon coming straight for me._

_ SHIT!_

_ I bend my legs before launching myself off of the ground, jumping backwards. My back skidded on the dirt before a big…_

_***CRASH***_

_ …resounded. I stayed in my position as I drew my handgun and went into a shooting frenzy but this distance from the «Dimmagolus» allowed the shots to disintegrate a bit, weakening it as it struck the monster's already tough shell. I can see Molah in a big sprint towards the monster with his sword by his side._

_ "Uwoooooh!" Molah shouted as lashed out on the monster's leg but only managed to strike it a few times before getting swatted away by the giant's hands. Vio resorted to using a pistol like me, aiming for its face. I quickly jolted up before going into a sprint with my shotgun infront of me, I need to get close to the face. Vio seemed to get what I was doing and ordered Mikra._

_ "Mikra! Shoot the legs!" Blurs of blue struck the monster's knee, good thing cast's have that aiming system! The monster buckled before falling on one knee. I materialized a black pentagonal disk and threw it in front of the «Dimmagolus»._

_ "Shield Liner: Focus all protection on my legs." I mutter softly as I kept my pace. I could feel the thin photons on my body switch to my legs, forming a dense transparent coat. Two steps away from the «Burn trap EX» I leapt and landed on it._

_***KA-BOOM!***_

_I get launched in the air, flipping forward because of my uneven posture during the launch. I straighten my legs only to meet with the monster's ugly face, roughly 10 feet away from me. Time seemed to slow down as I smirked and pulled the trigger. A giant ball of green photons shot from the barrel, propelling my upperbody backwards. I gracefully land on my two feet before I saw the monster shake its head and its wings spread._

_ "The wings!" I shout as I drew my handgun and focus fired on the left wing. Blue streaks of photons struck the other one, but the damage we did wasn't enough as the creature flew up. I held my breath as blue streaks shot towards the flying demon, the wings started to tear with every shot that hit and soon the beast fell to the ground, stunned from the impact with the ground. Molah made his move and showed his immense strength as he jumped a good 10 feet in the air._

_ "RAAAAAH!" A primal roar resounded in the area as a glow emitted from his body before revealing an 8 foot tall black creature, with white marking all over its body and red spiky hair went down to its back. A «Nanoblast»! The transformed beast raised both of its hands before it slammed them against the gigantic «Dimmagolus». The brown creature let out a cry of pain before grabbing Molah and throwing him to a rock formation._

_ Me and Vio continued to barrage it with our handguns until I saw Mikra raise her hands, a dark red cloud appeared above her and blue rings faded in and out, from the cloud a pair of gigantic dark green gatling guns. The three pronged stock design… «Hegel Burst»!? but before she could fire, the beast stood up with its wings fully healed and flew up again. Mikra tried to aim but the beast wouldn't stay put._

_ "Stay put you bastard!" Mikra cursed. I turned my head to Vio._

_ "What «Mirage Blast» do you have on?" I asked quickly, The black haired mercenary let out a tsk._

_ "Toitoi" I could feel the migraine coming already. It's useless if the «Dimmagolus» doesn't stay put. Then an obvious answer clicked in my head. How could I forget my ability! I didn't have the chance to laugh at my mistake as a «Diga» attack found its way between me and Vio._

_ "After Mikra unleashes hell, finish it off with Toitoi!" I shout quickly, not even giving the acting leader a chance as I sprinted closer. I threw my handgun in the air before it disappeared in a flash of white._

_ Time to drop some degrees._

_ I held out my hand and the subtle blue glow appeared once again, cold winds raged around the area. I can feel my teammates eyes stare at me while the subtle sensation the indicates my eyes changed to blue comes in. A familiar feeling of power surges through my body._

_**"**__**Freeze**__**"**__ I mutter before the cold winds directed themselves to the flying beast. Ice crept around the creature's body before its wings couldn't carry the extra weight anymore and the giant fell down back down to the dirt. White beams shot from Mikra's «SUV-weapon», «Hegel Burst» before she exhausted the twin gatling's photon reactor and it vanished, signaling Vio to finish the job. He went as fast as his legs can carry him before the familiar Orange insignia appeared in front of him before breaking and revealing a brown figure, it resembled two mushrooms stacked on one another. The bottom one was shaped like a body with arms while the head had a pink mushroom cap._

_ The head dipped down before launching into the air, growing larger until it slammed down on the «Dimmagolus", the head grew at around 8 feet tall and a good 6 feet wide. The beast let out one more cry of pain before dying off. My teammates let out a shout of celebration but the message of the of the shouts didn't reach me as I fell on my knees and fell forward, the last thing I saw before everything went black was the feet of my allies running towards me._

"After that, I woke up in a room in the «Communion's» building and my teammates decided to give me the title «Arctic Prince» because of my stoic personality, ability to freeze enemies, and my so called bishie looks." I resisted rolling my eyes at the last reason. I already accepted the fact that I do have the looks of a bishounen but that doesn't mean I like being reminded of it. I notice that Emilia had her hand up to her chin and was pondering on something.

"I wonder what you would look like wearing a dress." I heard her mutter softly. How the hell did that have something to do with my story!?

"Shut it." I respond automatically. I already have enough of those because of Maya, I don't need any more…no matter how comfortable they are. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head but before I could speak any words heavy metallic footsteps echoed from the hallway, sounding louder and louder.

"«Straterias»." I seethed through gritted teeth. «Straterias» are machines with individual A-photon reactors, programmed to patrol relic sites and to eliminate any foreign organisms also known as us. I grab Emilia's hand and drag her to the side of the wall. "Stay here, and don't make a sound." I warned her before I materialized my saber and my handgun. I stand in front of the doorway that lead to the room where the hallway was connected to. I ready my handgun as I activated my saber, the green blade coming to life.

The moment the door opened, a ball of energy shot from the crack. I reacted quickly by swinging my saber upward.

***SHZIING* *KABOOM***

I stood with my saber raised up, smoke coming from the ceiling caused by the deflected ball of light. I lowered my saber and went trigger happy with my handgun, multiple shots fired from the barrel and straight into the growing gap between the doors. The «Strateria» resembled a stag beetle, the legs, horn, and back plates held on to a bluish glow which probably came from its reactor. A «Vulgatus» model, these are cannon type «Straterias». Most of my photon bullets either slid off or got deflected by the machine's armor plating.

The machine reared back before energy gathered in front of its horns before it shot forward, launching another ball of light towards me. I ducked to the side before going into a sprint and rearing my saber back. I noticed that the machine had minor damage as I got closer, a cut mark was present on the horn and on some of its plates, the thought of it being damaged allowed me to increase my speed. Time to end this quickly and easily.

I homed in on to the «Vulgatus» before the machine shook violently before white gas came out of the machine's cracks. Shit! I can't stop in time! Time seemed to slow down as I approached the white gas, a blue glow enveloped my entire being once more and a surge of power coursed through my body.

_**"**__**Frostbite**__**"**_ I casted softly, the blue glow intensified around my body forming a thin layer of cold photons. The gas caused the thin layer to ripple but no pain met my body, I couldn't help but let out a smug smirk at the enemy's predicament. The machine stood up in an attempt to smash me but all it proved to do is to give me a bigger target. I thrust my saber forward, sinking the green photon blade into the machine's mid section before I pulled the weapon to the left, producing a nice clean cut from the middle to the left section. Sparks flew from the opening as I turned around and walked away calmly, a powerful gust of hot wind blew from behind me along with an explosion, ruffling my hair a bit.

As the power exhausted itself from my body, I was greeted with the sensation of stumbling from exhaustion. What did I just do? That felt like I acted on instinct…but I never used _**Frostbite**_ like that before. My extraordinary control over Ice-affinity photons allowed me to have uses for it as broad as my imagination but limited to what my body can take, _**Freeze**_ and _**Frostbite**_ are the only completed moves I can do.

_**Freeze**_ allows me to control the Ice-affinity photons in an area around me and allow it to condense lightly to the point of still being invisible but a very heavy change in temperature. _**Frostbite**_ on the other hand is where I heavily condense the photons to a certain part of my body to where it looks like a blue glow and is cold enough to cause a severe case of frostbite. I knew on theory that I could use it like that but I haven't tried it for the fear of going into another coma but now, not only was I able to do it but how did I feel sure about coldness being able to disable the aggressive nanobots present in that gas?

Ugh…I don't have time to think about this. I am tired and cranky, I just want to get out of here, get some sleep and hopefully see that blonde girl again…

Wait, what!?

I shook my head again, this relic site is really messing with me.

"Emilia, come on we need to get out of here." I called out to her. She walked out into view, still looking wary as her scarlet eyes flicker from left to right. Seeing no danger, she started walking towards me. A feeling came up to my throat, and I coughed loudly. I was greeted by the taste of blood in my mouth and I immediately spit it out, my vision was starting to get blurry.

"_You have to remember not to abuse your gift since it degenerates your cells, decreasing you're the days you live every time you use it."_

I gritted my teeth as I could feel more blood rise up, and coughed up more red liquid. I just noticed that I was already on my knees, my elbows and knees buckled. Damn it…if only I was stronger.

"**If only she wasn't such a dead weight"** The voice in my head sounded. Shut it you, she already helped me more than you have in this whole predicament.

"Resta" A green light suddenly enveloped my body and reduced the pain present almost to the point of disappearing completely. I pull my head up to see Emilia, with a white staff. The staff had a tip that reminded me of a windmill with the mill made out of feathers, the feathers tilted to the back which gave it a very intricate look. That staff looks familiar somehow…

"I am sorry if it didn't do any good…" She apologized. Is she crazy? The pain is practically gone now. I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. I look up to her again and see that she had a pink handkerchief in hand. I didn't have time to react as she wiped my bottom lip, which judging from the piece of cloth, still had a bit of blood. I felt my cheeks heat up from the somehow intimate gesture but I immediately let go of it.

"That was a pretty good «Technic», know anymore?" I complimented her before asking. If her other «Technics» is as good as that Resta then she might be as capable as Lumia.

"I only know Resta and Zonde…" She answered meekly. At least she knows one offensive «Technic». We continued deeper into the site, hoping to find the exit. The next room wasn't locked which was weird but the moment the door cracked open horror immediately filled my being. No wonder that «Strateria» was damaged, without any second thoughts I turned around and pulled her head into my chest.

"Wha!?" She exclaimed in confusion.

"Go back to the other room…"

"Wha-Why?"

"Just do it…please." I pleaded. She went quiet for a few moments before I felt her head do a shallow nod. I slowly let go of her before she walked to the past room. I slowly turn around and I could feel bile gather up to my throat.

In the room were 2 carcasses of the «Vulgatus» model «Straterias» unmoving, along with sanguine liquid spilled all over the floor. A body of a man lay on the ground, lifeless. Oh Holy light, please have mercy on my soul.


	4. Universe 1: Fear's Grip

**Chapter 4**

The room reeked of blood and I had to pinch my nose to even be able to enter the room. I walked over to the dead man, blood spilled from his mouth and I noticed his arms had a discoloration of blue. He must have been hit by a lot of those light cannons, his ribs are most likely broken right now if his mouth is that bloody. I look over to his hand and noticed that he had a spear on him, poor man must have forgotten to bring powerful firearms like me. I walked over to the machines, they had holes in their plating which I am guessing is from the spear. I look around the room again and see old storage cubes.

Oh right, I still have a job to do.

**"How could you think of something like that in a time like this!"**I approach the storage cubes and proceed to slowly slide the lid off, I peek inside to see various things but some things caught my interest.

The first one was a device that seemed to have an A-photon generator inside if the glow on some parts was any clue, it had a diamond shape and spires all round it. I picked it up and it disappeared in a flash of white, safely storing it in my photon storage.

The next one was a round item the size of a golf ball, it was mainly black except for the white glowing lines that covered it. My guess is that it's some sort of old photon reactor. I picked it up and hid it in my storage again.

The last one was a plain piece of gray cloth, I picked it up and slung it over my shoulders before turning around and covering the dead body with the blanket. This way she won't see it, hopefully though she won't ask too much questions about the blood. I stood up and shoved my hands in my pocket, his eyes was closed so I am guessing that he had already accepted his death. I continued to look at the covered body and I couldn't help but think; what if that was me? What if that was her?

I immediately shook my head, no…don't think like that. We're going to get out of here…or at least she will…I'll make sure of it. Her scarlet eyes are too beautiful to die here…

What the fuck am I thinking…

**"Hmph! If I were you I would just leave her here"** Luckily, you aren't me so shut up.

-line break-

I let out a frustrated grunt as I held my saber up to block a metal stinger. Green bolts of photon shot from behind me, missing the intended target.

"Emilia! Aim properly will you!" I scold the blonde shooting as I turned my body to the side to allow a charging «Strateria» to pass me harmlessly. I flipped my saber so that the blade came out of the bottom of my fist and stabbed the floating machine on the back, sparks flew and the photons around the machine disappeared before it fell to the ground. I turn to Emilia who was looking at me nervously, calm yourself, Mikey… she's new to this.

"Sorry…" She apologized quietly. She must have been panicking when the «Strateria» attacked. A sigh escaped my lips, I think I am getting soft.

**"Duh"** Oh shut up, who asked you. **"You did."** If you don't have anything good to say then please don't talk at all. **"I am just looking after you, you know?"** Then look after me without putting the blame on others whenever I get hurt, crazy deity.

"It's okay, just remember not to panic." I scolded lightly, great…I am developing a soft spot for a stranger I just met around 3 hours ago.

**"More than you know…"** I would have rolled my eyes if you were in the maternal plane…oh wait, you're not. **"That hurts…"** Deal with it, you're the one that chose me. We proceeded to go deeper into the relic site, with the voice in my head slightly whimpering. I know she's just pretending, we have a relationship somewhat similar to bickering siblings.

Everything went by smoothly, we encountered a few more «Straterias» but nothing we couldn't handle. It wasn't until we entered a particular room that things started getting out of hand.

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I duck under a ball of light. I look up and see 4 «Vulgatus» model «Straterias», facing us. I grit my teeth as I materialized a long red staff with a flat silver cross shape on one end. I bang the blunt side on the floor, and red photons sprouted from the cross before solidifying into a red trident tip, «Mugungri». A spear with a powerful photon reactor but it's light weight still allows it to be used rather easily. A spear should be enough to keep me away from that gas and still finish these machines off. Green bolts of photons shot towards the cannon type guards, looks like Emilia is improving.

I carry the spear with both hands and charged to a «Strateria» before it started shaking, gas emitted from the gaps in its metal plates. Time for a maneuver! I flip the spear and stab the tip on to the metal floor before using it as a leverage to fly up. I spin horizontally in the air, using the speed of my spin to pull the spear off of the floor. I flew over the gas and struck the machine causing it to flinch. Green bolts found its way to the guard machine and it finally went offline.

I found myself landing in between two of cannons, with one already charging for a light cannon. I smirked as the machine launched the ball of light, I rolled over to the side to dodge the big projectile.

***KA-BOOM***

The attack hit another unsuspecting «Vulgatus», knocking it to its side and unable to stand. I swipe at the one who just attacked and I sliced its horn clean off before I drove the tip deep into the machine, sparks flew as it shut down. I turned to the last one, who was charging its light cannon but before I could react.

"Guh!" I grunted as a jolt of pain struck my right shoulder. That one second was enough for-

***KA-BOOM***

"Graaaah!" I scream in pain as the light cannon struck me right on the chest, sending me flying and skidding on the floor before stopping. "Ugh...I am gonna feel that tomorrow." I groan exasperatedly as my eyes slowly opened. My eyes immediately snapped open once I realized that I stopped beside Emilia and I was in an angle where I could see white with pink stripes. My face flushed instantly before I scrambled to stand up. Emilia looked at my flushed face before...

***PAH***

My cheek stung as I fell on to the floor again, this time face down.

"Pervert!" She screeched with a red face. I could only produce a pained groan from my position before I propped myself up. My spear was beside the «Vulgatus», I must have dropped it when I got hit by that cannon. I willed my saber to appear in a flash of white, the silver and onyx colored hilt materializing in my hand before the green photons came to life before forming the sharp blade of green. I bolted forward, ignoring the seething blonde behind me. I can apologize after I kill these things off. The machine started shaking again, signalling that it's about to release that white gas. I flip the saber so that the blade was coming out of the bottom of my fist. I spin to the right in a clockwise motion and stabbed the blade in the «Strateria's» side. The lights on the machine started flickering before I pulled my saber up and the lights died down.

I picked up my spear before storing it away. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned to Emilia, an expression of anger still present on her face.

"Blame the machine for blasting me." I stated nonchalantly. I just want to get out of here and get some sleep, I am too sleep deprived to be nice for a long time. I stifled a yawn before I pressed the terminal button, opening the blast door standing in the way. The next room took my breath away, both positively and negatively. The room was multiple times bigger than the other ones, it was a big dome with water rushing out of the holes and running along the walls and into the gap between the platform and the walls. There were statues that were neatly aligned in the walls symmetrically with axes bigger than the statues themselves.

Those statues look too familiar, but I can't place my finger on it.

"These machines, they're the site's automatic defense." I heard Emilia mumble from behind. Good, she's not angry anymore but I still need to handle more oppressing matters. Wait...these aren't statues, they're «Straterias»... a total of 6 lined the walls, all of them look identical...they must be the same models. I continued to ponder on the feeling, but I always ended up in a dead end. "What if they went live?" After hearing the blonde say that something clicked in my head, causing dread to wash over me.

«Svaltia», a heavy security model «Strateria». Wields a gigantic axe capable of manipulating electricity from a small generator located at the blade of the said weapon, requires no mechanical gear but instead uses a gigantic photon reactor located inside its chest, capable of generating an immense amount of photons and forming it into large, thick threads which connects to the arms and legs to allow movement. The reason the «Svaltia» is a heavy security model is not because of its power but because of its top of the line scanner which uses the stagnant A-photons in the air to power itself, and once it scans a large unknown threat...

...it activates.

"EMILIA, RUN!" I shout immediately, I grab her wrist and dragged her across the room. A metallic scream resounded in the dome, I turn my head without stopping to see one of the «Svaltias» had activated. Shit!

"You have got to be kidding me! I should have kept my mouth shut!" Emilia shouted in exasperation before going over to the terminal to open the door only to be denied. There's only one, I can assume that the other ones are not working properly. These things have tough armor, so the best thing that I can do is destroy it from the inside. I hide my saber and my hands flash a bright white before revealing a pair of violet square gauntlets with black plates and a yellow glow present on each knuckle, these are «Grater» model dusters.

"We can handle this!" I shout over to her while the yellow glow on my dusters condense brighter, the photons visibly thickening. I also modified these pair of dusters with the help of Hyuga, I set the photon reactor to react once it receives that order to materialize it will improve the photon output to 150%. This is called overclock mode. I need to finish this quickly, each strike has to be precise and powerful...I might finally break my right shoulder in this fight but at least we'll get out alive.

"Handle this!? What do you mean handle this!? Don't tell me you plan on fighting that thing?" She shouted in disbelief, I answered with a simple nod before pulling my left foot back and rearing my left fist with it before ducking slightly to get into a fighting stance. "Ugh...fine! If you say we can handle it, we can handle it." She gave up as my peripheral vision revealed her equipping the staff that still felt familiar to me. I shook the feeling away, no time for distractions.

* * *

**Emilia**

* * *

I can't believe I am actually going to fight something like this! I felt my knees tremble but I stayed firm when I noticed that Mikey was calm, he continued to look on impassively. Why are photons gathering on his back?

"Command 001: Initiate" I heard him mumble, a nano-transformer command? The photons on his back then start condensing...it's forming something. Streams of photons soon fly off of his back, once I looked at the streams closer I felt my eyes widen.

They were feathers...at least photons shaped like them.

I turn my attention back to Mikey and my eyes widen again, the photons on his back formed wings! Even though it was made of photons it looked so realistic what's more was it looked so angelic. The wings were made of white photon feathers, you could see each feather clearly like it was a real pair of wings. I was awestruck at the revelation that the «Arctic prince» could sprout wings of light, is he really this amazing?

"Emilia, focus him down with you «Technic» but keep on moving, don't stay in one place for too long." I heard him instruct me but I wasn't even able to answer as his wings started flapping and he proved that the wings weren't just for show as he flew up. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him, he had the usual impassive look on his face but his eyes held a serious gleam. He turned away from me and glared at the giant robot, I gripped my staff tighter. I'll help him, I don't want to be useless anymore!

I focused photons on the tip of my staff, allowing it to gain a faint yellow glow. I'll be helpful, I'll help get both of us out of this place!

"Zonde!"

* * *

**Mikey**

* * *

A flash of yellow electricity shot from beneath me and towards the «Svaltia», the moment it struck the electricity surged through the machine, making it stagger. That was one hell of a Zonde...

"Keep it up!" I shout as I dived in with my fist reared back. The shell is too tough the best thing I can do is to destroy it from the inside! I let out a battle cry as I landed my fist straight into the thing's chest, searing pain enveloped my right shoulder but I didn't stop hitting, each punch sent a shockwave through the machine's body and each punch I made with my right proved to worsen the pain. I was too focused on attacking that I failed to notice a claw coming for me.

"Mikey!"

"Gaaah!" I scream in pain as I get thrown on to the floor, my back slamming against the metal platform. The cold metal sent shivers down my spine, this is the downside to this photon wing chip... it needs so much energy that it has to take away the protection of your «Shield-weave» to materialize properly. I weakly stand up, my muscles crying out in pain as I do so. Damn it! This hurts!, the pain was unbearable and I fell down again.

"Resta!" I heard Emilia cast from behind the machine as green light covered me, taking the pain away once again. How does she know how to cast that «Technic» so powerfully? I shake my head as a shadow descends to me.

***CRASH! BR-ZZZT***

In the place I was in a few moments ago was the «Svaltia's» axe, lodged in to the metal floor with electricity going rampant around it. Whew, just in the nick of time, without a «Shield-weave» I don't think I can survive that attack. I raise my dusters again before charging forward, my weapons glowing a brighter shade of yellow even though I was focused on making sure that I literally punch the lights out of that «Strateria» an idea out of nowhere suddenly entered my mind...an idea for an attack.

I abruptly stopped my charge and closed my eyes as the familiar surge of power washed over my body once more. I felt my eyes change color for the umpth time today. I opened my eyes and noticed the blue glow surrounding my body once more, I focused the blue photons behind me and condensed them. Large and very sharp icicles form behind me and I felt myself smirk, a little sadism escaping my lips.

**"_Arctic__ Barrage_" **I cast out of the blue as the barrage of icicles shot forward, the icicles proceeded to shatter upon contact because of the machine's hard shell but it was enough to deal a considerable amount of damage if I base it on the fact that the attacks are leaving dents. While the machine was still staggering I shifted the reactor on my left duster, it glowed so bright that it looked like a ball of yellow light. I dive forward, my wings was already dissipating as feathers of photons started falling off signalling that the «Shield-weave» is starting to lag behind on giving the wing's required energy.

a 100 feet...

Just one more hit!

80...

Come on! don't give out now!

65...

I could feel my speed dropping and my descent pace increasing.

55...

COME ON!

50...

I felt another surge of energy in my body, as my wings grew bright blue and a burst of speed encompassed me.

5...

"It's over!" I shouted loudly as I struck the machine on the chest, the thick coat of yellow photons shot towards the machine's chest before surging in the metallic shell. The machine jerked as the yellow photons surged past its body before it fell backwards with a loud crash.

I noticed Emilia with her eyes closed just a few feet away from the machine's head as I descended slowly before letting my wings finally shatter. Finally... we're safe.

"Huff...I am alive?" I heard her ask herself as she opened one of her eyes. She's sweating quite a lot...guess she isn't used to chain casting. I let out a weak smile as she opened both of her eyes and a joyous expression present on her face.

"I am alive! We did it!" She celebrated as she jumped in the air. "The bigger they are! The harder they fall!" She taunted while laughing loudly, no sign of her past fatigue what so ever. I felt my eyes change color once more and I wobbled as the power exhausted itself from me. "I knew you could do it! I knew it!" She ran over to me, I let out a small chuckle as she continued to run over to me...

***ZZZT***

My eyes widened as the «Svaltia» we just defeated stood up, it's tethers glowing brighter than before. Emilia turned her head, stopping in her tracks as the «Strateria» raised its claw. Move you idiot! I shouted in my head as I bolted forward, the surge of power returning to me almost instantaneously. I felt my photon wings come back to life as a burst of speed blurred my vision. In one instant I was a a good few feet away, the next thing I know I managed to push her out of the way before all the strength in my body left... no it wasn't that I lost strength.

Fear found its deadly grip on my soul...

I can hear the speed of claw bearing down on me, time seemed to slow down as Emilia looked at me with fear in her scarlet orbs. Her mouth opens and her voice reaches my ears.

"Mikey!"

It hurts… it hurts so much, my entire body hurts. I feel my back hit something… must be the floor. Darkness covered my vision…no… I just have my eyes closed… and I can't open it. I can barely hear the rapid footsteps that were getting louder.

"Why… Why'd you do this" I hear a voice… who's that? It sounds vaguely familiar. I try to open my eyes again to no avail. It felt like my eyelids weighed 4000 pounds.

"It should be me lying there… not you" I wanted to answer… but my lips won't move. It was as if the Holy Light was punishing me by being able to hear someone's cries but I can't do anything about it.

"Why aren't you getting up? Get up!" The voice cried as I felt something shake me.

"Come on, just open your eyes!" The voice continued. I want to… I want to open my eyes and tell the person that I am okay just to stop her cries.

"It's no fair. Why is it always like this" My hearing started to fade, I could barely make out that last part.

"Why do I always end up alone?" The voice continued to cry.

"No, I won't let you leave me like this! Please don't leave me alone!" I don't want to. Even with the numbness gripping my body I still felt water drip… please don't cry.

"Come on you have to wake up" I want to… I want to.

"Please…no" My hearing had totally faded, I can no longer make out what the message said.

"Somebody help! Somebody has to help me!" I felt the small remaining strength in my body disappear. I wasn't able to help her… I wasn't able to save her.

"Please don't leave me alo**ne!" **Run… please. That was the last thought I had as I lost all feeling… this is it, my heartbeat began to get slower as the pain in my body started to subside, replaced by numbness instead. As my breath grew more difficult I felt my heart get closer and closer to a stop...

Death is a dull way to finish this journey...

* * *

_As the young prince of ice drew his last baited breath_

_The girl of yellow held out a desperate prayer_

_a prayer to never let her be alone again_

_a prayer answered by the mother of all_

_In the young prince's mind, darkness surrounded his consciousness_

_A light found its way to his realm_

_A light so small that shimmered_

_A light so bright that held second to none_

_A light so full of hope_

_A light that brought a tender voice_

_Only a loving mother could hold_

**_You are not alone, I am with you always_**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long update time folks! School started 3 weeks ago and my schedule is already this full. And sorry to those who're expecting a longer chapter, things are getting out of hand and I am scared for the future.**


	5. Universe 1: Finale

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_As darkness envelopes my body, sapping my strength in each passing second, images and voices entered my mind. The images were blurry, only showing up as sploches of color, the voices were a bit quiet than what I would like them to be but the messages they held were still clear._

**_"Do you really think that you can make a__ difference?"_**_ A female voice asked heatedly._

**_"I don't think, I know..."_**_ A man muttered before rapid thumping on stone could be heard._

**_"What has made you like this!? Before you would have never accepted something like this! What happened dear__ brother?_**_ The woman asked in desperation. I hear the man give out a sigh._

**_"He has killed your betrothed to convince you to be one of his concubines, he is treating his supposed wife as nothing but a mere tool to get to his goals which consists of nothing more than dilly dallying to different kingdoms and finding more women to court." _**_The man seethed angrily._

**_"I have already lost an important person in my life and I don't want to lose another one!"_**_ I heard the woman argue, choking a sob in the process. I suddenly found the familiar feeling of guilt well up in my stomach...what? why am I feeling this way? Where do these voices come from!? Whose voices are these!?_

**_"He needs to be stopped, his tyranny must _****_end." _**_I hear the man mutter softly. I hear the voices start going distant as a small light appeared and started growing bigger. I felt myself drawn to the light and I proceeded to walk...slowly picking up speed. Why do I feel like I need to go there? What is going on! Somebody explain this!_

* * *

"Oh pardonne, but I cannot." A thick accented voice rang in my ear, I felt my eyes flutter open as my strength slowly returned to me and my vision slowly fixing itself. I look to see a splash of white against silver in my vision. Huh?... where am I?

"Oui. Non no, it was very kind of you to offer." The voice continued before my vision finally cleared up. In front of me was a pair of white clothed legs, I painfully raised my head releasing a groan in the process. Looking up my eyes landed on a pair of assets, covered by a black rimmed strapless dress. I felt my eyes bulge out of its sockets as I instinctively crawl backwards. My back met something metal causing my retreat to halt.

"Oh! You ave awakened, one moment if you please." I hear the voice again, I raise my head and feel my breath get hitched in my throat. A beautiful lady sat in front of me, her face holding a look of respect. Her orange eyes gleamed in the light as she looked at me, her pale white skin contrasting greatly with her shoulder length emerald green hair which was adorned with a black and pink flower. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of the beauty in front of me.

"Monsieur Boss, Monsieur Boss!" She shouts behind her. Is that a french accent? Who studies french these days? I tilt my body to the side to see who she was calling. Opposite of the side we were in was another table with a very familiar hairy «Beast» with the pink trench coat. "Out guest has gotten up, perhaps you can get it up too." The woman asked hopefully but the man merely shrugged the lady off. This guy...

"Welcome to «Little Wing»." She welcomes me warmly as she stood up, allowing me to get a look at her tight fitting white tube dress. It had a slit on the right side, showing off her white stockings and the part that covered her breasts was rimmed black with frills giving her a sexy look. I felt myself blush once more.

"I am Chelsea Enchante." The lady greeted with a smile, her voice had a somewhat artificial vibe to it so she's a cast?

"A pleasure to meet you." I answer almost automatically, my manners returning. I can see her expression become more joyous.

"The pleasure is all mine! Nice to meet someone who has not forgotten what manners are." She praised me causing me to awkwardly scratch the back of my head. I finally noticed that I was still sitting down on the floor, I grabbed the chair behind me and pulled myself upright before I she grabbed my wrist and pulled causing me to stumble after her.

"Monsieur Boss, our guest has awaken." She told the «Beast» who was talking to someone on the visiphone.

"Hold on, I am talking to somebody here." He reasoned before putting his ear back to the device. "Hey, its me. Get your ass down here." The man ordered harshly. "I don't care if you don't want to come down here! Get your ass over here or else!" He shouted after a few seconds, slamming the device down to the receiver.

"Spoiled brat." The guy muttered angrily causing Chelsea to sigh out.

"I suppose it is I who will explain." She sighed out before a smile brightens her expression. "This is Clad 6, it is a resort colony and you are in the offices of «Little Wing». We are a civilian security firm, yes?" She explained, her french accent not failing to amuse me. So this is a colony from the Skyclad company, but how did I get from Parum to all the way over here? "Monsieur boss brought you here." Ah! That explains it. "You were asleep the whole time, like a peaceful baby." No need to point that out. I snap out of the conversation once I noticed the «Beast» in pink make his way towards us.

"Feelin any better?" He asked but instead of a verbal answer I just felt my knees give out, making me stumble before righting myself. "You look like someone spit in your soup. I should fill you in on what's goin on." He tells me before contemplating "Hmm, where to start?" He mumbled to himself before his posture visibly relaxed, indicating that he's got it.

"My name is Kraz Muehler." He introduced himself before continuing. "This little mercenary outfit I have going on here is called «Little Wing».

"Mercenary outfit? isn't this place a civilian security firm?" I asked as I recalled what Chelsea informed me.

"Mercenary outfit has a better ring to it." He answered honestly before continuing "We do private securities for big shots with deep pockets, run patrols in factories, that sorta thing." Huh...I guess it does have some similarities to what us mercenaries do. "We were down at that relic site when all hell broke loose so instead of a nice scouting mission like we planned, I ended up saving the idiots that got trapped inside." Relic site?; I thought to myself before memories flashed in my head, yeah...I remember going into a relic site for a client but I got trapped along with someone...a girl.

"One of those idiots was you, the trouble is that you weren't carrying any form of ID." He revealed, ID? I am pretty sure I have one here. I look down and was about to grab for the pocket in my jacket only to find out that I wasn't wearing it, instead my upper wear was a simple white T-shirt. What happened to my jacket? "I couldn't exactly leave you how I found you so I brought you to this place." That last part didn't reach me as I continued to wonder what happened to my jacket, I closed my eyes and racked my brain to remember what happened. I was talking to a brown «Cast»...then I somehow got trapped...no, I had a migraine right when the entire place shook, or activated...I met that blonde girl and we decided to go through the relic site to find a way out then hmmm... we fought a giant «Svaltia»...

_I can hear the speed of claw bearing down on me, time seemed to slow down as Emilia looked at me with fear in her scarlet orbs. Her mouth opens and her voice reaches my ears._

**"Mikey!"**

"Emilia..." I mumbled out softly but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hmm?" Kraz sounded.

"Emilia Percival, the girl I was with, where is she?" I asked softly as I racked my brain to remember what happened after.

"Worried about her are ya?" He asked me, breaking me out of my attempts to remember but before I could say anything a beep from the big door interrupted me.

"It's about time, get yourself in here!"

* * *

_I was sitting there, tears ran across my cheek and onto the person laying in front of me. A very big wound on his body and red liquid was starting to pool around him, he didn't talk, he didn't move, he didn't open his eyes...he wasn't even breathing. I choked on a sob as I looked at his pale face now contrasting greatly with his jet black hair._

_"I am sorry..." I muttered out softly._

_"You're useless..." A voice rang out._

_"You're worthless, stupid, immature, weak." Different voices rang in causing me to cover my ears in desperation. I started to sob loudly._

_"NO! I AM NOT!" I cried out as black silhouettes started forming around me, throwing out painful words._

_"You're so weak not even the Holy Light can help you." A voice louder than the others said clearly. "You're so worthless, spit is worth more than you."_

_"You will always be alone..."_

"NOOO!" I cry out as I jolt out of my bed, my cheeks still wet from the tears. I sob silently as I cover myself with the blanket, I look around and notice that I was in my boss' room. It was just a nightmare...

The sound of the visiphone ringing startled me before I stumble out of the bed and pick up the device.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, its me. Get your ass down here."_ I heard my boss/guardian call from the other side. I wiped the tears in my eyes before answering.

"Give me a break boss, I just got a nightmare and I am still trying to-" I never got the chance to finish.

_"I don't care if you don't want to come down here! Get your ass over here or else!"_ He shouted angrily, causing me to move the device away from my ear as he cut the call. I let out a groan as I placed the machine back to its receiver. As much as I want to sleep in, I don't want to get dragged out of bed again. I ran my fingers through my yellow hair which was released from my usual ponytail before letting a sigh escape my lips.

"I hope the day that my life gets better is near..." I mutter to myself solemnly before walking out of the room in my without even bothering to get my pink overcoat.

"Its about time, get yourself in here!" I heard the boss shout as I let myself in. The doors opening once I placed my hand on the scanner to unlock it.

"Give it a rest boss, today is not the day for this." I complained, as I walked towards three figures with the two of them being my boss and Chelsea. The other one had his back on me, he had shaggy jet black hair and he was wearing a white shirt and black cargo pants with gray boots trimmed black. The moment he turned around was the moment my scarlet eyes met with gold orbs.

* * *

I stood there and looked at the blonde girl standing in the doorway. Her gold hair flowed down almost reaching the middle her chest, her pink jacket missing along with her tie, exposing her brown sleeveless blouse and skirt with her pink knee tall boots. Her scarlet eyes bore into my being before she started walking towards me, her eyes glistening.

"Emil-" I was cut off when she wrapped her hands around me and pulled herself into my chest. I felt my whole body stiffen and I was about to say something before a muffled sob entered my ears. As soon as the sound entered my ears my body relaxed and my hands found its way to the top of her head. "Shhh...don't worry, I am fine..." I soothed her.

"I thought *sniff* I thought you were de-*sniff*dead..." She sniffled into my white shirt. Guilt immediately replaced my awkwardness, I wanted to soothe her further if it wasn't for the fact that two adults are standing beside us and the other one was already starting to giggle. I let out a sigh before I ended this drama with a few mood breaking words.

"Emilia, I can feel your chest."

***PAH***

A painful sting met my cheeks causing my head to turn to the side. Man, she sure can slap a guy...well at least there's no more awkward tension. I crane my head back to face her while I tenderly rubbed my stinging cheek. The things I do sometimes... Well, at least she isn't crying anymore. Emilia was looking at me with a red tinge on her face from what I assume is anger and embarrassment while her arm was crossed over her chest. She's really fuming._  
_

"Seriously! I cry over you and that's all you say? Hmph!" She cries out angrily before scoffing. I look at her with a stoic face which consisted of looking at her with half lidded eyes and a straight mouth (Like this: -_-). Reputation is a hard thing to keep up. I was trying my best not to just hug her and comfort her in front of those two adults because I am pretty sure they know who I am.

"You two are already acquainted, that's good. That should make things easier" Kraz butted in, I turn towards the hairy «Beast» with an uninterested look. I could see a small smirk on his face although it was obscured by the forest around it. This guy needs to shave, badly.

"Make what easier?" Emilia asked, a bit lost on where this is going. I resisted rolling my eyes as the boss continued to speak.

"You're freelance right? Not anymore, you're with us now." He stated simply. I continued to look at him with an uninterested expression. This is what I usually get whenever I do a job, request, reward then offer. It gets old really fast, especially when the one trying to hire you is a stubborn bastard. I remember one time that I had to materialize my handgun for the client to get the point that I am not interested. "We're not a big company but with someone of your experience I am willing to sign you in for a full bonus package. I'll even throw in a free partner, she isn't much but she's better than nothing." He offered, free partner? She? I am pretty sure I know who he's referring to.

"How unusually generous of you, boss." The blonde girl praised in astonishment, I let out a mental facepalm at her obliviousness. Really?

""He's/I am talking about you, knucklehead.""

"Me!?" She blurted out in shock as her eyes widened. I resisted the tug on my lips once I saw her fish like expression. Man, she's so clueless. She might have been smart at the relic site but she's still too inexperienced. The beast ignored her and continued.

"What do you say? No entrance exam and a free partner, that's more than a fair offer right? Especially for the «Arctic Prince»." He finalized. I didn't even need to think of the answer.

"Not interested." I replied in monotone. Why would I join this company when others have given me better offers. One company offered me 300,000 meseta, a mansion, my own ship, a speed bike, and a position as a head in one of his branches. I would join there if I wanted to join a company anyway.

"Well, I can't blame ya, we all have our own personal lives and this is a lot to take in." He exasperated. I sense a but coming." but I am gonna have to charge you for looking after you while you were out cold." He continued, I rolled my eyes at his petty but eligible reason.

"Alright, how much?" I asked him in monotone. I saved up quite a lot of meseta and I should be able to pay off a reasonable amount...my first mistake was thinking this guy was reasonable.

"Around...a million ought to do." I felt my jaw drop to the floor when I heard the VERY unreasonable price. I only have around 700,000 in my savings! The «Beast» let out a smug laugh causing my eyebrow to twitch. "Denying my offer as if you had a choice." He laughed in triumph. I already lost my stoic facade and I was openly glaring at my annoyance, I swear if looks can kill than this man would be dead 4 times over. I clenched my fists as my temper threatened to flare up and dropping the temperature along with it. Calm down...calm down Mikey, no need to freeze his beard off, no matter how tempting it sounds. My actions caused me to notice something lacking on me...

"Eh? Where's my transitter?" I mumbled out loud as I realized that my glove was missing. I look over to Kraz and I see him digging at his pocket before throwing something at me which I promptly caught. I look at the item and noticed that it was my glove with a big open rip on the back of the hand. I move the glove and noticed a triangular device with a big scratch on it...my transitter... I clenched my fist in irritation.

"Hey, don't blame me... that's how I found it." The «Beast» defended. I took in a deep breath as I tried to stop my temper from flaring. I closed my eyes as the familiar surge of power threatened to expand itself inside me. Stupid relic site... I heard a cough from the boss and I turned my head to him, my face holding an irritated expression.

"I took the liberty of setting up your own room, I even had you «My-Synth» delivered here." He informed me. I guess as way to cheer me up, well... at least Rem is here. «My-Synths» are mini versions of «Casts» meant to help with housework and look after his/her master, a maid or servant is how some puts it. I gave a shallow nod to tell him that I understand. "Well!? Don't just stand there! Escort your partner to his new room!" Kraz turned to Emilia.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?"Emilia blurted out causing to me let out a tsk. Bad move, Emilia...never go against an order especially from your superior.

"If you wanted to work solo, I guess that can be arranged." Kraz pretended to contemplate out loud. Emilia let out an audible urk before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright...you win, I'll be waiting in the living quarters." Emilia finally waved the white flag and walked out of the room. This time it was Kraz's turn to let out a sigh.

"That girl has more lips than brains, orders aren't for debate." Kraz complained. Orders should only be broken if it goes against what you feel is right, that's a fact but an order will always be an order...no matter how wrong it is. This time, the green haired «CAST» decided to cut in.

"Monsieur Boss is too hard on the girl. You catch more bees with honey instead of vinegar." Chelsea cut in. Yeah, but too much honey leads to a very lazy bee. I remember someone that was so pampered that he didn't even know how to work his transitter... that got him killed pretty quickly, that's for sure.

"Well if she worked more like a bee then maybe she would deserve some honey." Kraz barked back before turning to me. "What do you think? Am i being too hard on her?" He asked. No, he isn't too hard on her I believe...I mean I trained with Laia and that was the definition of being too hard.

"Trust me, you're doing the right thing." I answered nonchalantly.

"Damn straight! Finally someone with sense around here, at that age give them an inch and they take a light year." Kraz remarked causing me to roll my eyes. We're in the same age bracket but I rarely do that, not all teenagers are the same you know. "And before you ask, I'll set the record straight. Her and me are not related in any way,shape or form. I am her boss and she's my employee, end of story." He seethed.

"What a thing to say!" Chelsea gasped in shock. Is there something I am missing here? "Monsieur Boss! You are the girl's legal guardian!" I failed to hide my shock when I heard that.

"EH!?" I blurted out dumbly. Are you kidding me? This guy managed to get the paperwork to be a legal guardian? How in the Holy Light's name did that happen!?

"I only took the both of you in to settle a bar tab." Kraz reasoned out. I could feel an annoyed expression come upon my face. Usual drunk who doesn't pay the tab huh? I can only guess what he does with the money he earns.

"Well, Monsieur Boss is the only one who kept coming until the bar went out of business." I heard Chelsea mutter solemnly. So recap: Mister Drunk here kept on coming into the bar in its closing days but still hasn't settled his bar tabs, so the owner decided to have him take in Chelsea and Emilia? I am guessing that the owner threatened him that he would call the «Guardians».

"Okay this is getting us nowhere." Sighed Kraz as he crossed his arms. "Listen we are not related but technically yes I am her legal guardian." He explained with a gruff. "That's the only reason I keep her lazy, back-talking carcass around." I heard him mutter to himself. Stuck with her? Then learn to work with her. Working with Vivienne taught me that.

"It's not her fault, there are many new things at first you know?" Chelsea defended her. What?

"I don't want to get into that girl's past and frankly, I don't care." He scoffed. Emilia's past? What happened? "As for you." Kraz gestured to me, getting my attention. "You're job is to keep her safe in these requests. If you can get her to the point where she can pull her own weight, even better." He ordered me before turning his back to us and walking back to his table. A sigh escaped my lips as I felt the burden on my shoulders.

"Monsieur Boss has a sharp tongue but Emilia is a good girl." I heard Chelsea sound out. Her optimism is unwavering, that's for sure. "Please do not do something to upset Emilia, make her happy then we can all be happy." She stated cheerfully, her hands clasped together beside her. "Now you mustn't keep a lady waiting." She continued as she shooed me away before sitting down on her desk. I slowly trudged my way out of the room, my hands in my pockets while my head hung low.

Once the door opened, the lobby came into view. Colored carpets decorated the place with Blue,green,orange and red colors leading to different doors, the carpets lead to the blue teleport pad in the middle. I noticed the blonde girl standing on the green carpet as she leaned on the door. A familiar brown and black «CAST» caught my sight as he found his way towards me.

"Hey! Remember me?" He greeted/asked me. I only answered with a shallow nod, my eyes flickering to the blue haired woman in pink on the side who was looking at me. "I can't believe you two were the only ones that got out alive of that place." He exclaimed in astonishment, I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow.

"I was helping with the rescue in that relic site and it was not a pretty job but luckily Kraz found me helping and decided to hire me. Man, I was worried when they said that there wasn't any background check of some sort when you apply but so far so good huh?" He quirked towards me. No background check? I guess the 'as long as you have the skills to pay the bills' rule applies here. "Listen..." A serious tone on the mechanical being's voice got my attention. "If we ever get paired up on a mission, I'll have your back as long as you have mine. Deal?" He offered, as he held out his hand. A small smile escaped my lips as I took his offered hand and shook it.

"Deal." I approved before letting go. I look over to the blue haired woman, a stoic expression on my face which matched her own as she observed me walk towards her. We were roughly the same height save for a few centimeters.

Her blue hair was held back in a pony tail but her bangs obscured her left eye and went down to her chin as her green eyes bore into me. She wore a light red over coat with three triangular collars on each side along with three spiked cuffs at the end of each sleeve. Her overcoat was held by a black belt that hugged her waist. At the bottom of her overcoat was a black blouse with green neon lines.

"Looks like you drew the short straw." She informed me as I looked behind to see Emilia, tapping her foot in impatience. She must mean her...

"Yeah...looks like I did, Kunoh but then again, its a good change... after all...I have been drawing the best straws for quite a while." I replied with my stoic face. Kunoh Niraga, 26, an «EX-Guardian» like me who quit a year after I did... I heard that something happened but I didn't bother to investigate further into it, I still don't like going into that wretched place. A small smile graced her lips.

"It's been quite a while, sir..." Did I mention that I was her superior despite the age difference? I remember feeling a bit awkward when she called me sir when we first met.

"I am not you superior anymore, if anything, you're my superior now." I shrugged nonchalantly, my expression not changing.

"I guess, but you already have another great reputation, Mr. «Arctic Prince»." I held back a growl as she teased me.

"Cull your tongue, Kunoh, I do not appreciate being teased by the people that came from that corrupted organization." I answered coldly, my temper threatening to flare up once again. I steeled my patience before walking off. Some people might think of me as unreasonable but they have no clue how much pain I felt in the petty organization. I failed to notice the shocked and pained expression that appeared on Kunoh's face as I continued to walk towards Emilia.

"About time you got here! Can we get this over with!? I still need some shut eye." She complained angrily before letting out a yawn. Instead of responding verbally, I merely gave a nod and followed her. I am already on the verge of exploding and I don't want to get someone who isn't involved with it into this.

* * *

After Emilia explained the different things in my room, she let out another yawn before plopping down onto my bed, drifting off into the world of dreams and lightly snoring.

"Rem, put a blanket over her. I still need to change my clothes." I order my «My-Synth» who gave out a small nod and took out a blanket from a cabinet. I walk over to the closet and found that all of my clothes were in place. I picked out a purple checkered button up shirt and went into the bathroom. I positioned myself in front of the mirror and took the plain white T-shirt off of me. My body wasn't overly muscular, if anything it was slim but it had a few muscles in the right spots. Everything was still there, no wound, no blood, no scar... it was just my good ol body, as if I never died.

Good...I must have dreamt the whole thing off.

I put on my shirt, buttoning it all the way except for one. Double checking my appearance, everything was in decent shape so I decided to exit the bathroom. I look over to Rem, who for some weird reason, is offline. I shrug it off and continued on the way out of the room, ignoring the blonde girl sleeping in my bed, just a few steps away from the door I find myself stopped.

**"Wait, it should be safe for us to speak here."** a voice called out from behind me, a voice that felt familiar.

_**"You are not alone, I am with you always"**_

My eyes widened at the realization and I spun myself only to see Emilia standing behind me, her eyes closed as golden lines raced up from her chest to her cheeks and finally to her eyes. A golden aura emanated from her body, mesmerizing me before the aura grew brighter and something weird occurred in the room. Set aside the fact that the most beautiful woman I've ever seen suddenly appeared above Emilia, her beautiful golden hair flowed down complimented by her fair face and pale skin and very revealing clothing that showed her decently sized assets. A blue aura, similar to when I use **Frostbite,** enveloped my entire being but no person appeared above my head.

**"I am Mika, an entity of pure consciousness and I have chosen this girl as my vessel." **The woman introduced herself while I tripped over nothing and landing flat on my ass. What!? What is going on! Why do these weird things keep happening to me!? **"The form you see before you is a product of technology lost long ago." **Long ago?

**"The people of your time calls it the technology of the Ancients which would make me an ancient. In the distant past my people lived in this system, we were the first inhabitants." **The ancients? What!? That is BS! No way in hell can this be happening.

"What are you really!? Is this some sort of joke?" I shouted out angrily while my eyes darted around the room to look for any suspicious items.

**"I understand your doubts but please hear everything I have to say before making up your mind. You're the only one I can trust." **She begged, as something found its way in my head

_**"Please, leave this place...I do not want you getting killed...you are no match for**_**_ him...please..."_**

"Fine, talk." I replied as I suddenly felt like obliging. I don't know what but something is telling me that this is important. A radiant smile graced her lips as she heard my answer. I feel like blushing right now...

**"I have studied Emilia's memories to learn about your time. Three years ago, a great calamity befell the Gurhal system: The attack of the «SEED»." **Yeah...I remember that too clearly then how I would have liked... because of that incident millions died in all three planets, some species went extinct as well. **"This was not their first attack."** My eyes widened at her revelation. What?

**"They came in my time as well."** I felt my fists clench on the metallic floor, out of anger or fear, I am not sure but all I know is the «SEED» is really a terrifying enemy... to survive for this long and still cause a system wide panic.** "It was the height of our civilization but the «SEED» still managed to push us to the brink of ruin."**

**"The battle was long and hard but in the end we were victorious and we managed to seal the «SEED» along with their leader, Dark Falz."** a growl escaped my throat as I heard the name of that bastard. **"But the victory came too late, everything was tainted by the «SEED», nothing was spared...not even our bodies were spared." **She stated solemnly.

**"It would only be a matter of time before the system and all who lived in it would perish. So we risked everything on a grand venture that would span the ages: Project Renaissance." **The way she said that...I don't like it... **"First, we purified the system, returning the planets to their former glory. Next we created a new race of men and women, letting them loose in the pristine planets. Last but not the least we, the Ancients, shed our tainted flesh and became beings of pure consciousness. With our work finally done, we passed into sleep." **She explained. They purified the system? Its a wonder how they managed to do that but at least they selflessly saved this-

**"We slept and waited, waited for the day our children would rise as we had so long ago... and steal their bodies for our own." **I immediately jolted up, the power dormant within me threatening to flare up. **"This new race of men and women are our children, and all of you have fallen for the trap the Ancients laid so long ago." **She continued before I couldn't keep my voice anymore.

"So all of this was for your race's own benefits!? Why are you telling me this! Do you expect me to help your plan!" I flared, as my fists clenched tightly and my eyes felt like they were on the verge of changing.

**"No, I want you to help stop this dreadful plan from going into fruition." **She corrected me, my anger went down slightly but I still had my guard up. You expect me to believe that?

_**"For the future of our race! We will be reborn!"**_

"Why not choose your vessel, Emilia?" I ask her, once again reluctant obligation appeared in my head. Shouldn't it be the vessel's job to tend to your needs? Why ask me?

**"The one you call Emilia cannot hear us, her heart and mind are closed." **She explained to me. Do I really have to do this again? Why are so many oddities appearing in my life all of a sudden!

"Why do you want to stop a plan that benefits you? Don't you want to be reborn?" I asked heatedly, but my voice denied the fact that I already knew, somewhat, what she was gonna say.

**"I have no intention to be reborn in this time. Our destruction was our fate, our time has passed," **She reasoned. I couldn't sense any form of nervousness or deception in her voice. I managed to stop a smile from escaping my lips but she decided to convince me even more. **"You and I are not strangers." **

"What?"

**"Ask yourself: Why can we talk as we do? What bond do we share?" **I don't like where this is going... **"When the automaton attacked you in the relic site, was it real? Are you even alive?" **Those words struck me as hard as a Speed bike, I found myself leaning on the wall as a result of the revelation.

"So...all of that...happened?...I died?" I muttered, unsure of what I just heard... I am dead?

**"It did, the automaton destroyed your flesh. You knew true death. It was Emilia's wish that activated my program to reconstruct your broken body." **I lowered my head as I heard the truth. I died in that site... she saved me...

"Alright... I'll help you." I answered softly, my pride getting in the way of my judgement. I don't care anymore, I already died so I might as well. I raise my head and look at the blonde entity in front of me, a sympathetic smile present on her fair face.

**"Honorable as usual." **She smiled brightly but a sad glint was present in her golden eyes. I found myself confused at what she said but before I could ask.

"Iaaaaah..." Emilia yawned out.

**"She will awaken soon, you and I will speak again in the future." **She voiced out in haste before disappearing into Emilia while she walked back and laid herself on the bed while I followed suite.

"Guess I dozed off there." She mumbled groggily to herself before raising her head up to look at me. "Why are you staring like that?" She asked me suspiciously.

"You do know you're sleeping in a guy's bed right?" I pointed out blankly. She groggily looked down on to the bed before her eyes widened in realization. "Were you just wishing to get violated?" I continued before her face went through 10 shades of red. She immediately bolted out of the bed, causing me to stifle a chuckle.

"I- I guess I'll sh-show you t-t-the ship ne-next." She stammered out before stiffly walking out of the room. I look over to Rem, who was still offline and lying on the floor. I am guessing Mika had something to do about that... I gave out a sigh before picking the petite black maid up and laying her on the bed. I unzipped the back of her black and white top and found a small hatch placed on her back, with little difficulty, I opened the hatch and flipped a small switch before closing the hatch and zipping her top up.

"Thank you, sir." Rem thanked me, I let out a small 'hn' and a nod before standing up and leaving the room. Walking through the halls of the living quarters, I could see regular tourists talking idly with one another. It really is a resort colony. All of the 4 races could be seen in here.

Going back to the lobby, I can see Emilia waiting in front of the teleport pad with a light tinge of pink still present on her face.

"You're all set to use the transporter." She informed me as she went into the pad. "Just stand still and tap your foot twice." She continued before doing just that and she disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Easy enough..." I mumbled to myself as I stepped in the pad and tapped my foot twice. A flash of blue obscured my vision before dying off and revealing the interior of a small but very decent ship. Aside from the regular controls, there was a small terminal in the middle that showed a holographic map of the entire Gurhal System, it stood behind Emilia.

"This is the ship you'll be using for work, she's company property so take good care of her." She warned me before turning to the terminal behind her. "This is where you can see all of the available client requests, the map pinpoints where you can meet the said client." She explained further but I barely caught it as I continued to ponder on what happened in my room.

"Hey Emilia... do you know someone by the name of Mika?" I asked with small hope. I pretended to keep myself occupied by observing the 3D map.

"Mika? who's Mika?" She answered with a question. I held in my habit of sighing as I asked further.

"How about the ancients?"

"The ancients? They've been dead for ages." She answered. I couldn't help it anymore and heaved a heavy sigh, out of hopelessness. "What's gotten into you? As if our adventure in the relic site wasn't enough, now you have to act all weird." She ranted.

"Even if it was a dream, which it was, you should stop acting like that. If that's all you have to do then we might as well get some work done." She scolded irritably. Says the girl that was too lazy to go to her own bed. A look of realization crossed her face as she finished.

"Speaking of work." She remembered before digging at the pocket of her overcoat and took out an almost transparent card, containing information about her. "Here's my partner card." She gives the card to me and I accept it, putting it in my pocket.

"I would give you mine, if I had any, but sadly I lost all of it and I can't get another one until I get my transitter fixed." I informed her. "Besides, its not like you're gonna be the one who'll take on a request." I teased her lightly, drawing an amusing reaction from her.

"Hey! Let's not forget who's the one in charge here. I have been in the company longer than you." She set the record straight.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" I faked enthusiasm as I did a low salute. Why am I doing this? I have no clue.

Hmm, I don't like the sound of that." She pondered out loud, with a hand on her chin. "You know what? Forget I said anything, just keep treating me like usual." I resisted rolling my eyes at that, sarcastic and witty? Got it. I noticed that she was starting to twiddle her fingers, a sign of nervousness.

"What is it?" I asked, curious about why she was nervous.

"Umm...about the relic site, if it wasn't for you I probably would have still be trapped in there...but more importantly, you helped give me a reason to fight, real or not, it made me happy." She thanked me shyly. I want to tell her what really happened, but I don't want to ruin that smile on her cute face... so maybe another time. I let out a sigh as I gestured her to follow me back to the lobby.

Maybe working here won't be that bad, I've got someone I know I can trust... but somethings still remained a mystery to me, the longest one is why do I have this ability to control Ice-photons. The latest ones are why did I glow blue while I conversed with Mika and something that Mika said is bugging my head.

_**"Honorable as usual"**_

Why do these weird things keep happening to me? And to top it all off, it all started when I met this blonde firecracker. I look over behind me and see Emilia, swaying side to side as she walked behind me. Last but not the least, I have to help save the world again...

"I seriously need to consider an early retirement, and I don't care if I am barely 18 years old."

**Chapter end**

* * *

**AN: Told ya guys I wouldn't be able to update frequently, and guess what? It's only gonna get worse.**

**Pnoykid- signing out**


	6. A Visit To Hatred

**Chapter 6**

_ An endless room of white was the only thing present, no other different colors… the room was empty save for me, walking aimlessly. One would expect to feel loneliness when in this place or longing to be with another human being but not me… Instead I continued to walk, not knowing what to think._

_**"You finally found her…" **__A voice resonated in the realm before blue streaks started going up the room. A cold sensation find its way to my hand causing me to look, some of the streaks was starting to gather in my hand. This feeling feels somewhat familiar… I can't seem to pinpoint how…it just feels familiar._

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Click***

My hand found its way to the digital alarm clock on the stand behind the bed. A loud thud resounded as I pressed the button to stop the dreaded beeping. I lazily stood up, my eyes half closed from the wakeup call as a loud yawn escaped my mouth. Hmmm? I am pretty sure I had a dream… meh, I can't remember and I don't want to even try. I look over to the left to see my «My-Synth», Rem, standing idly with a stoic expression that was similar to my own.

"Rem, you can fix the bed." I ordered before standing up on my own two feet, my hands straightening my white sleeveless shirt. I looked around and a moment of panic struck me as I saw the inside of the unfamiliar room before the next moment when I remembered what happened yesterday. It wasn't a dream huh? I am scared at how I am not giving a shit about this predicament I am in… probably cause I can't worry about something for more than a day or so.

I sneak a peek at the digital clock, the green neon lights indicating that it was 6 in the morning. Earlier than my usual 9 am wake up but I needed to wake up early anyway. A heavy sigh escaped my lips right before a growl sounded from my throat as I thought of what I have planned to do today. I don't like it, and if there was any other place where I can have my transitter fixed, I would go there but sadly there isn't...not without getting my identity exposed that is. "Rem, get 'THAT' uniform when you're done and put it in one of the sports bag." I ordered before getting a towel. A quick, warm shower should be able to wake me up.

After the quick shower, I changed into a blue hoodie that had 4 white stars at the back and a pair of light green pants with a pair of deep green rubber shoes. I don't mind the somewhat idiotic look I have on since I am going to change anyway. I look over to Rem who had just finished putting the things I needed into a small black sports bag. Good, now for the last thing to do before I leave, I check the clock one more time to see the neon lights form 6:20 am. I pick up the visiphone and recorded a message to my new yet forced student/partner, Emilia Percival. "I am taking the ship out, I need to do something for a bit." I recorded before sending it to the girl, she doesn't seem like the type to wake up early so I should be able to go whether she likes it or not.

Exiting the room, I only saw the blue haired «Ex-Guardian» with her familiar stoic expression. I heaved a heavy sigh as I remembered what I did to her last night.

_"Cull your tongue, Kunoh, I do not appreciate being teased by the people that came from that corrupted organization." I answered coldly, my temper threatening to flare up once again. _

I don't get it...why do I feel like apologizing? I am pretty sure that I would be staying away from her, but why do I feel like making up? GAAH! What is happening to me? A mental white flag waved in my conscience as I finally decided, but not without an exasperated sigh. I swear Konl, if you have anything to do with this.

**"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!" **I let out a quiet growl before closing my eyes and focused, a sight slowly became clear until I was in a black room with a girl. She had jet black hair that reached all the way to the bottom of her shoulders, vibrant blue eyes similar to my own when I use my abilities. She had fair skin color, She was wearing a bright blue sundress which reached all the way to her knees and nothing else. The sundress seemed to hug her figure, showing off her curves, did I mention that it had a low cut?

_"Because you're the only one in my head that can influence what I think and what I do." _I deduced. She is the only being that has some sort of power over what I think and feel...now that I think about it, she must be the reason why I felt comfortable wearing dresses. That's right, no matter how much I denied it verbally, I couldn't deny the fact that I felt more comfortable in those dresses then some of my own clothes. But that's something that I'll keep to myself. The girl released an audible urk at my deduction. Busted, I wasn't able to say anything else as I got kicked back in to reality with my eyes snapping wide open. You sneaky little snake...kicking me out of my own mind like that. No response came from Konl, I found my eyes wander back to Kunoh... ugh, stupid conscience. I walked over to the older woman, I noticed her expression stood the same but her eyes held fear and sadness.

"I am sorry for my actions last night, I know that it wasn't justified but I wasn't in the best shape during the time." I apologized, not even waiting for her to answer as I turned around and stepped into the teleport pad in the middle. Tapping my foot twice to get into the ship, inside I threw the sports bag on to a chair and positioned myself in front of the map. The holographic model of the system seemed to be very detailed, not only the planets but even artificial colonies were shown. I tracked down my destination before sitting over to the flight controls and placing the bag on the floor. I looked over to the bag, which was left open, and saw a neatly folded blue shirt with a light blue insignia on the left chest below a red tie and a small rectangular black case. I couldn't help the anger starting to boil in me as I saw the blue insignia.

It's the official logo of the «Guardians».

* * *

As I walked through the negatively nostalgic halls of this infuriating organization, I dared to look at my clothes again. A high collared blue shirt with long white sleeves covered my upper body, the logo located on my left chest with a red tie on my neck, a pair of sleek darker blue pants along with blue metal braced shoes. I resisted the urge to rip these clothes to shreds as I continued walking down the colony's halls, I also wore a pair of face black rimmed glasses to help stop people from recognizing who I am.

A few «Guardians» walked along to go about they're worthless duties. I could feel my power threatening to explode as I clenched my teeth.

**"Dang it! Calm down!" **I heard Konl scold me heatedly. Shut up! You know what this place did to me! How could I calm down here! **"They aren't the ones that planned it! It was an accident!" **SHUT UP! THEM SENDING ME ON THAT FUCKING MISSION WAS AN ACCIDENT!? THEM DISCHARGING VIVIENNE WAS AN ACCIDENT!? **"..."** I thought so, now shut up and let me do the thing I need to do. I found my way to the reception and proceeded to ignore Mina, the receptionist. As I entered the briefing room, memories of the past flooded my mind. Instead of reducing my anger it only proved to intensify it. All those happy times... all those laughs and tears of joy... was all for nothing, in the end everything was just for the illusion that I had my free will being a «Guardian». They played me for a fool... Then the door to the President's office opened along with an aggravated voice.

"Where is that old man! I swear I'l-" The voice cut itself off as a dark skinned blonde woman stood dead in her tracks. Her long blonde hair in a twin ponytail and she was wearing her official president uniform. A look of shock glinted in her aqua blue eyes, my temper flared at a dangerous level, only being held back by the sheer amount of respect I have for the «Beast» in front of me. "Mikey..." She murmured. Her voice clearly held fear as a sheen of sweat started forming on her forehead. I felt my gaze sharpen as she let out a loud cough and proceeded to compose herself, an aura of superiority formed around her.

"You're a rare sight..." She started with a sharp glare of her own before I ran my finger on the table in the middle of the room, no dust present as I did so. "In your uniform to boot...you want to go back?" She continued, I detected a small tinge of hope in that statement. I resisted smirking sadistically and decided to put on a stoic expression.

"People shouldn't forgive that easily Laia." My tone matched with my expression, monotonous. Her glare faltered and a small frown escaped her lips. The surge of power threatened to blow up inside me as my temper was a few inches from exploding. I placed my finger on the table and proceeded to use it as an outlet, ice started to creep on the spot where my finger was placed. Using my ability at this small scale will not do me any harm, in fact, it'll help relieve me by releasing some of the power. "If I had any other choice, I would go, sadly this is the only option I have." I stated, A cold edge in my voice as I do so as my expression held one of restrained anger.

"That wasn't me...if I was the president by then, I would have d-"

"Shut up, you were there... you were there with the higher ups yet you did nothing to help me...you did nothing to defend your old student's partner." I cut her off with a solemn tone. I closed my eyes to prevent her from seeing the tears that wet my eyes, why am I crying?

_"Weee! hihihi!" A child giggled as her parents carried her by each of her hand. I leaned on the wall of the «Guardians branch» in Neudaiz as I continued to observe the child being carried, happily going out of view. I hung my head low as I started to think. Where are my parents? ... why did they leave me in that orphanage? ... was I just a mistake? a one night stand? I felt my heart clench along with my fists. My eyes started to feel wet as I desperately tried to hold them back._

_"Partner? What are you doing?" My partner's voice rung out from beside me, for a split second my wet eyes met with her ruby orbs. I immediately turned around and started to walk, my footsteps quickening as the ones behind me quickened as well. A single tear ran down my cheek before two hands found its way around me, wrapping me in a tight hug. My eyes widened as I saw strands of blue hair on my peripheral vision. Unable to hold back anymore, I broke away from her hug before turning around and wrapping her in my own. An uncontrollable sob sounded from me as I cried on to her, I expected to get pulled away for doing this all of a sudden so I was surprised when I felt her hands go to the back of my head and pull me in closer. Soothing words escaped her mouth as I continued to cry. _

Vivienne is one of the best things there are in this world and they just kicked her out like she was a rabid dog. My hands closed to a fist as sadness started to replace my anger. I placed my broken transitter on the table before turning around to prevent her from seeing the tears welling up in my eyes. "I just need someone to fix my transitter... preferably someone who can keep a secret." I stated the reason that brought me to this place before walking out of the room, still struggling to stop the waterworks. My walk soon turned into a run as I blazed through the halls, before I found myself leaning on the glass window staring into open space. «Guardians» continue to go on with their routine, some talking while walking. I felt my heart clench as I stared off into the stars...how long will this feeling last? This...hatred.

* * *

I felt my heart ache as my old student walked out of the room, the door sliding closed behind him. I gently picked up the device he placed on the table, the triangular device had a large scratch from one side to the other, my fists tightened as I remembered his trials.

He hates the «Guardians», it's no use denying it. He wasn't always like this, when he started under my tutelage he was always scared but I managed to get through him and change. Time passed on and he became quiet and calculative, he always took on a serious look and he started talking less opting to use action rather than words, he passed my expectation earlier than I thought. I knew he had potential when we fought for the first time but he even surpassed my high standards. He continued this behavior until he graduated and met Vivienne, his partner. Mikey managed to influence Vivienne for the better...but not without him changing as well. He stopped being so calculative and started to follow his instincts... his smile became from seldom to often and his occasional chuckle turned into joyous laughter. This new him garnered attention from the girls, all within two months.

The joy was short lived.

After saving the world, his partner was discharged by the higher ups for being an unintentional spy for the «Illuminus». He didn't take it too well and charged right into the room in the middle of a meeting. His eyes held unfamiliar anger, I can still remember how scared I was... I had seen him sad, joyful and even irritated but I had never ever seen him so angry. He even managed to shout at the higher ups, we all felt the temperature in the room drop so much that our breaths were showing up as puffs of white mists.

That was the start of his hatred.

The higher ups didn't like the idea of letting go one of their biggest military assets so they decided to use his possible affection towards Lumia Waber. They promoted him to a «Guardian Instructor» and got him to train her. Mikey refused at first and only agreed on one condition.

That he will only teach her the basic of basics and she will become an official student under someone else's tutelage. The higher ups found it odd but agreed nonetheless. desperate to keep him in the organization. In the following months Mikey seemingly got better, he showed a normal yet protective demeanor towards her. He had finally locked his hatred deep into his heart and forgot about it, he started socializing frequently with his old friends. 5 months later Lumia finally became an official student and Mikey became a full time «Guardian» once more.

And again, it was short lived...

A few weeks later he was sent to «Moatoob» to negotiate with a rogue family that had been causing an unusual amount of trouble.

**That was one hell of a stupid decision.**

They just sent a 14 year old teenager to a barren desert to negotiate with a group of criminals. Granted that even if he was capable they forgot to mention that the leader was one of the most notorious female rogues there is on the system. He was gone for days and I, Ethan and Leo was sent to rescue him but we got there too late. The leader managed to escape and we found him in a cell, huddled into a corner with his chastity taken. My heart dropped at the sight of him on that corner with his knees at his chest, his uniform tattered. I swore to myself that if I ever catch wind of that woman ever again, I'll be the first to have a blade on her throat.

Returning to the colony he holed himself up in his room, closed all the security cameras and left Rem out of the room. It was a complete black box, we couldn't see nor hear what was going on inside and he stayed like that for one whole day with his friends and acquaintances flocking his door. We were all worried about him, Maya and Lumia especially. The moment his door opened would have been a happy time where he would say that he was okay... but that was too good to be true.

The Mikey that came out of the room was different, his eyes were bloodshot and half closed. His hair was a mess and his clothes was the same uniform he had on during the incident, lastly he had a letter scrunched up in his hands.

The next thing I knew he had resigned from the «Guardians» and was on a ship to «Parum». That was the day I lost one of the greatest people in my life. I lost all forms of contact with him for months, until I heard that he had become a mercenary. I tried to hire him on occasions and he agreed to them, I expected a warm conversation with him but all I got was the feeling of dejection. He was angry... he hated this place and no matter how much I deny it, I know I had helped fuel that hatred. A small tear found its way down my cheek before I wiped it off. No time to get emotional... I need to get this fixed, I don't want to hurt him anymore... knowing how much he had already gone through.

* * *

I found myself in the colony's VR room, one of the few things that I like in this place. I tightened my grip on the dual training daggers as I stood in the blue paneled room.

"Situation:Echo 4, Enemy type: 4d1HG, Quantity: 120" I vocally entered the code as I bent my knees slightly. Blue light shined from the floor around me and revealed «Badiras», the creatures stood there as more appeared in blue light. Situation Echo 4: Last stand, 4d1HG is the code for these ankle biters. I need to forget about this, and this is one of the few things I can do.

I closed my eyes before a sadistic grin escaped my lips as I let my instincts take over. "This is going to be fun." I muttered before dashing forward, a green blade of light following the daggers. The creatures let out a feral cry as they charged towards me. Streaks of green danced around me with every swing, even if my eyes were closed I could still feel the photons swirling with my attacks. Even with the extensive attacks, my heart beat felt normal and my breathing was steady... being in a VR room is one of the few times I could be at peace while moving.

_"It's incredible how well you can use these nimble blades, it almost looked like the photons were dancing with you."_ I remember a fellow mercenary say when he saw me use daggers. Soon I felt all movement around me cease and I slowly opened my eyes, I had crouched down with my left leg stretched behind me, my right arm crossed to the front of my left cheek while my left arm was touching my right elbow pointing upwards. I stood up and relaxed my posture before I noticed a gaze. I turn around to see a long haired brunnete, her brown hair reaching all the way to the middle of her back with a blue round hairclip decorating the top of her hair. Her blue eyes held a glint of surprise as she dropped her staff. She wore the official uniform of the «Guardians» a blue, white-sleeved blouse covered her top along with a lighter blue tie. A blue short skirt and black stockings covered her thighs, the stockings had a window which showed the peach skin of her outer thigh. White and gold riveted boots covered her knees all the way to her feet.

Silence encompassed the both of us, me not wanting to say anything and her seemingly too shocked to utter a word. This girl is the only one I can never get hate, no matter what she does. I walked over to the rack and placed the daggers before walking past her, I can never hate her but that doesn't mean I can't ignore her.

Finding my way back to the ship, I sat on the chair tiredly. A small clink reached my ears and my hands slowly reached for the thing around my neck. I hold it up to my face, it was a necklace. It was a simple chain necklace with a small silver snowflake attached to it, this was a present that blonde woman gave me when I helped her with something. She said that it was appropriate for me for obvious reasons, even if I hold a bit of anger towards her I had grown fond of this accessory.

_"I remember you telling me that Laia didn't let you celebrate your birthday, although its a bit late I hope you still like it." _I remembered her words. I remember all of the things they did for me. Hyuga, up until now, is supplying me and helping me with my equipment, Ethan became sort of a mentor and friend to me, Leo was a good samaritan as usual, and Tonnio was a good guy to mess around with...

but in the end they still didn't do anything...

I felt myself sink deeper... deeper into the pit I dug on my own. Even so, I still don't care... what I feel is justified until the end... Karen is the only one I can hate but I won't... she's gone through enough with the loss of Mirei.

In the end... I am the same as my ability... Cold and unstable. Even with all of these memories locked deep inside, I can still feel the urge of exploding in to a fit. Even then... I am still justified with my hatred. I hate the «Guardians», They're the only thing that I can hate with a passion.

* * *

**AN: And there's the ending of the first filler. Sorry for the late update AGAIN, school is a drag as usual. I just wanted to use this chapter as a means of showing what Mikey thinks of the Guardians. One of the factors I am using to make him not so perfect like my last one.**

**Also here's a shout out.**

***Deep Breath***

**SCHOOL IS ANNOYING AS SH*T!**

**PS: Review please**


End file.
